Burning Flame
by DreamingXxxXMind
Summary: When Emeraude dies of a broken heart the long wait to find the next pillar begins but maybe it could be a simple farmgirl. LH, FF, UCA :COMPLETE:
1. The Start

**Burning Flame Chapter 1:**

**The Start**

This is my first Magic Knight Rayearth story. It is set in Cephiro and there is no earth plus Hikaru lives as a farmer. Hope you like it! Also by the way I updated a new chapter but for some reason when I go onto the Rayearth main page it says there is only one chapter so if you can't read the chapter please tell me?

**Dedication**: None at the moment!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own MKR sadly.

**Main Pairings:** Lantis/Hikaru, Fuu/Ferio Can't decide on Umi/Ascot or Umi/Clef. Tell me what you guys want or I could just do a love triangle.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_There he was standing before her again. She wanted to lift her head up so she could see his face not just those black boots. She saw them every night those damn boots! She heard some murmur coming from above her. He was talking. He had never talked before. She could not understand it. Just as she was about to lift her head up to finally gaze upon the face of the man she always dreamed about she felt her eyes snap open._

Hikaru Shidou found herself lying on her bed filled with straw. She had gathered it just the summer before since her old bed had grown to small for her and her father was growing old. She lay her head back down on the pillow her red hair circling her face. She let out a sigh. "Not again." She grumbled.

The sun beat down on her already tanned face as she dropped the hoe to the ground. She flopped down on the grass her hands covered in dirt. Early spring was the busiest time for Hikaru. She lived just outside of Hether, a small town in the south edge of Cephiro that no one cared about even though it was quite close to the castle. Hikaru's dad had grown quite old and all his jobs rested on her shoulders. "Good work!" She heard him call from inside. Hikaru beamed. She loved her father with all her heart but she had always felt very detached from him in a way she could not explain. "Can I go train now?" She screamed back. "Yes." Her father chuckled.

The wooden sword rested by the old oak tree, just where she had left it. She picked it up throwing it into the air with a slight twirl and catching it with a dramatic bow. She grinned at it feeling the sanded edges. She did a few quick jabs. "I've become quite good." She grinned to herself. Hikaru gazed up at the sky sadly. It had become a troubled black ever since the pillar, Emeraude had died. The High Priest, Zagato had been killed in Cephiro last great war with Autozam and she had died slowly of grief and so had Cephiro. "It is unfair the pillar can't love." Hikaru huffed. She loved her country with all her heart though. She loved the sun beating down on her small body, the wing playing with her hair, and everything there was to love.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Is this the only way?" Umi Ryuuzaki asked, her long blue hair fluttering in the slight breeze.. It seemed the whole castle was out today. "We must have a pillar!" Clef nodded. "It shouldn't." The low voice of Lantis spoke. He was standing in the shadows of a tree with a scowl on his face. "It will just happen again." He added. "Now Lantis." Fuu Hououji scolded him being the reasonable one. Fuu and Umi were the Magic Knights, protectors of Cephiro and highly respected. Everyone thought if anybody would be picked to be Pillar it would be one of them or maybe Lantis. Lantis was the younger brother of Zagato and had just returned from a long trip. There had been another Magic Knights named Hikaru but she had been killed a few days after she had been born.

"People gathered here today!" Clef cried. "Today we have decided we can not wait any longer for the pillar to be picked! We will choose one ourselves!" Clef announced, the guru speaking for Cephiro. No one wanted to do this but they had no other option. It had been a year since Emeraude had died. "This is so annoying. Never before have we had to do this!" Ferio grumbled. Fuu lightly brushed his hand with hers. "It will be fine." She whispered. Ferio was Emeraude's younger brother and was taking her death very dramatically. Ferio blushed but did not say anything more.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru laid her breath coming in a sharp quick way. Her sword was still lightly clutched in her hand. Hikaru gasped picking herself up. "Puu." A light voice called a small bunny like creature hopping out of the forest. Hikaru smiled, she had discovered Mokona a while ago and met with her all the time now. Mokona was a very powerful creature and had been teaching Hikaru magic. She only spoke in Puu's which Hikaru could understand in short clips of emotion or thought. "Are you going to teach me more fire magic?" She asked with glee but Mokona just sat there for a sec. Hikaru glanced at it, something was different. Its gem was yellow not the usual red. Suddenly the gem changed back to red. "Puu." Mokona cried before running of Hikaru's wooden sword in hand. "Come back!" Hikaru yelled running after it.

Hikaru didn't know for how long she was running but she didn't seem to notice how far away from her safe home she was. She took one flying leap over a fallen tree and found herself in a clearing. She looked around. "The castle!" She gasped at the towering castle looming above her. "Puu." Mokona called again running around the castle and out of view. Hikaru sighed and set off again after it.

"It's Mokona!" Fuu cried as she saw the bunny like creature running to them. "He's got a wooden sword." Ascot said his hat sitting askew on his head. Suddenly from around the bend a girl with red hair came running after it. "Give it back!" She cried before stopping to look up at the people. "Oh my." She gasped. Mokona dropped the sword and bounced up to her bouncing straight into her arms.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Who are you?" Lantis asked staring at her. "Hikaru." Hikaru blushed slightly coming up to the group. "I am so sorry! Mokona grabbed my training sword." She began. "You know Mokona?" Clef interrupted. "Hai he/she teaches me how to use my magic almost everyday." Hikaru said very taken aback. "You know magic." Umi gasped. "Yes." Hikaru said slowly. "The only ones who know how to use magic are those taught by Clef." Lantis explained. "Oh." Hikaru said her voice trailing off. "I think we should all go inside and let Hikaru rest." Lantis suggested. "Yes. Yes." Clef said, very flustered by the fact that Mokona had taught this young girl.

"You shall be sleeping here." Lantis told her, looking down at her for she was very much shorter them he was. "Thank you." Hikaru nodded. She glanced around. "It's beautiful!" She gasped jumping up and down. Lantis chuckled. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." He told her. "Thank you." She grinned up at him. "Your welcome." He said with a curt bow before walking off. Hikaru shut the door slowly. "My father!" She gasped. "He is all alone." She said with a large yawn. Before she could make up her mind she fell asleep on the soft bed.

_The boots still stood there. They looked more familiar then they did last time she saw them though. She gazed at them without lifting her head for what seemed like the millionth time. "Hikaru." A voice called this time. Hikaru smiled, it sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it before?_

"Hikaru!" A voice boomed at her. "What!" Hikaru yelled bolting up right. Lantis was standing over her, well more like towering. "A monster is attacking the castle." He told her and for the first time Hikaru noticed his armor. It was a deep black and his hand rested on his sword hilt. "Why?" She gasped jumping out of bed noticed she had fallen asleep in her clothes. "Ever since she died it has happened but this is the first time they have attacked the castle. Come with me and you'll be fine." He added. "I can fight too." She cried but Lantis was dragging her out of her room, down the hall and out the door.

"Let me go. I want to fight!" Hikaru cried. "We don't know if we should let you! You could get hurt!" Lantis sighed firmly. Hikaru pulled at his arm. "You are strong though." He chuckled, a light smile breaking his face. Hikaru twisted around to look at the monster. It was holding something by a string, it was a dead body. "It killed my father!" She screamed years rushing down her face. She collapsed onto the ground. "Hikaru." Lantis whispered letting go of her arm. Hikaru took off for the monster. Lantis yelled and started after her.

"Water Dragon!" Umi cried as the water hit the monster. "Emerald Tornado!" Fuu joined in. "It won't die." Umi gasped for breath. "It seems to be adept at fighting water and wind. If only we had some other type of magic!" Fuu cried. "We are Lantis and Clef?" Umi asked. "Can't we just beat it with swords?" Ferio asked, his hands twitching to fight. "No it has a barrier that stops physical attacks." Fuu explained. "Fire Arrow!" A voice screamed. A red jet of flame hit the monster in its chest where it fell. The monster vanished along with Hikaru's father. Hikaru stood there gasping for breath from her long run. Lantis ran up behind her catching her as she fell. "She could use magic after all." Umi gasped. "Fire magic too." Fuu added. "Stop gawking and let's get up upstairs." Lantis growled picking Hikaru up.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

There is the first chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to review.


	2. The Birth of the Magic Knight of Fire

**Burning Flame Chapter 2:**

**The Birth of the Magic Knight of Fire**

**Dedication: **Shinomu, Archangel Rhapsody, and Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha for reviewing.

**Disclaiming: **If I owned MKR there would be a third season.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_A mother's loving face burned in her head, one she had never seen only dreamed about. Even though she could clearly sea the person's outline and tell somehow it was a mother she could not see the details of her face. "What do you think we should name her?" A deep voice asked as she saw a man lean over her. She could see his outline and tell he was a father of some child maybe her but no details were shown on his face. No eyes, no mouth, no nothing! "Hi-"The female started but Hikaru felt herself being yanked out of her dream._

Hikaru groaned as she struggled to lift her eyes. She felt a weight pushing the left side of her bed down and she knew someone was sitting there. She blinked; it was Fuu smiling over at her. "You're awake!" Umi cried who had been looking out the open glass door of Hikaru's balcony. "Yea, I feel like I got run over." Hikaru moaned as she sat up letting the covers fall to her waist reveling that she had slept in her clothes. "Miss Hikaru you used a very strong magic spell while trying to save your father yesterday. Master Mage Clef said it was because your will was so strong and empowered by your anger at the monster for killing your father." Fuu explained with a sincere smile stretching across her face. "Yesterday!" Hikaru cried bolting up from bed. "Yes yesterday Hikaru-Chan." Umi chuckled. "Here let them help you with your hair." Umi said picking up a hair brush. Hikaru's hair was a mess from sleeping with it in a braid. "You know Hikaru how old are you? You look very young." Umi added as she skillfully untangled the braid letting Hikaru's hair fall down. "I am thirteen." Hikaru smiled. "Really! I thought you were younger!" Umi cried. Hikaru shook her head laughing. "Miss Hikaru your hair is so pretty and long." Fuu cried crushing back her short golden wisps of hair. Hikaru just mumbled while brushing bright red. "Your hair is pretty too." She whispered. "There you go." Umi grinned as she snapped the hair tie into place.

"Breakfast!" Hikaru heard the deep southern accent of someone from Chizeta call. Chizeta was small and had good reasons to invade Cephiro to gain its pillar system. Fahren was another country that Clef had been worried about but none stood up to Autozam. Cephiro and Autozam had gone through great many wars. Autozam was run by mental energy and everyone knew something was happening over there but Autozam refused to tell them. "Coming Miss Caldina." Fuu called down. She opened the door. "You must be hungry Miss Hikaru." She smiled. "Yes thank you Fuu-Chan. Can I call you Fuu-Chan and Umi can I call you Umi-Chan. You have both been so nice to me!" Hikaru asked nervously. "Yes Miss Hikaru I would like that very much. You have such a happy personality I think it's impossible for people to hate you." Fuu smiled at her name with that cute little suffix. "I would love for you to call me Umi-Chan but I am going to call you Hikaru-Chan. You're like the little sister I never had!" Umi cried hugging Hikaru tightly and then releasing feeling her stomach grumble. "Cool!" Hikaru cried jumping up in glee. She ran out the door for her body was weak from hunger.

"Come sit down over her little missies." A tanned woman with pink hair called motioning to three chairs next to her. "That is Caldina; she takes all the "little ones" under her wing." Fuu whispered to Hikaru as she pulled out her chair and sat down. "I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru grinned up at Caldina. "Well aren't you cute." Caldina smiled. "Well as long as almost everyone is sitting around this table we will tell you everyone's name." Umi decided as she too sat down. "Your know Master Mage Clef and sitting next to him is the Captain of the Guard Lafarga. He was assigned to protect Princess Emeraude. Don't ask Caldina about him she'll start on a rant about their love." Umi chuckled as she watched Caldina sitting next to Lafarga listening as he said something. "The empty spot next to them was where Alcyone sat but she disappeared after Zagato's death. Next to him is Presea the master smith, I'm sure you'll love her." Umi added. Presea looked up smiling at the girls and Hikaru waved to her earning a light chuckle from Presea. "What's going on?" A green haired boy asked as he sat right down next to Fuu. "Nothing just telling Hikaru who is who, that is Ferio by the way. He was Emeraude's little brother." Umi explained then leaned over to Hikaru. "Look at Fuu blush, Ferio's got a "thing" for her." She whispered into Hikaru's ear. "Then there is Ascot he is a summoner, he has got the kindest little creatures." Umi grinned who had always loved Ascot's monsters. Hikaru nodded as she stuffed a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Where is Lantis?" Hikaru finally asked as she gulped down some milk. "I honestly don't know, he doesn't usually eat in here. Lantis is an odd fellow. No one really knows that much about him." Umi sighed as she thought of the dark man. "He is Cephiro's only magic swordsman and very powerful but is also very quiet. He was the Captain of the Guard before Lafarga but he left the country for no reason. He traveled all over the place; he stayed a very long time in Autozam but left there before the war. He only returned a little while ago after the way ended and ever since then he has shown a great dislike for the pillar system." Fuu explain leaning over towards to the two. "Really? He seemed kind to me." Hikaru shrugged. "He is I guess but he never talks to anyone and he has got the annoying fairy following him everywhere!" Umi cried clenching her fists. "Fairy? I didn't see any fairy around." Hikaru blinked for she hadn't. "She was out I think but she is this blue tiny fairy named Primera. The only thing she does is follow Lantis everywhere and yells at any girl who stands next to him. Apparently he saved her once." Umi growled. "Can I go explore the grounds? I love the gardens they are so pretty and they have so many birds." Hikaru smiled wistfully thinking of the beautifully colored birds. "Don't get lost Hikaru-Chan." Umi said playfully waggling her finger.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru had finally found an exit leading to a small indoor garden. In the center stood a beautiful water fountain and birds flew around in the air. There were quite a lot of cherry blossom trees in the small courtyard. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling and gasped, it was looked exactly like the sky. Hikaru sat down in a patch of flowers gently touching one with her pinky. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She heard a sharp voice call. Hikaru looked up; a small fairy with blue hair was flitting just about her head. "I'm guessing your Primera. I'm Hikaru it's nice to meet you! I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here it's just so pretty and the birds are so nice." Hikaru smiled up at her. "Whatever, Lantis is taking a nap up in that tree so you need to leave so he can rest!" She screamed planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Oh I'm sorry! I'll just be leaving then." Hikaru whispered. "Primera I'm not sleeping so she can stay." She heard a deep voice sounds from above her head. She looked up at a tall tree where she could make out Lantis' black armor resting in on a tree branch.

"Fine then but if you try to win over my Lantis I will be really mad so I'm just going to stay here and watch. You can't win over Lantis anyway, you're to short!" Primera yelled. "Win over?" Hikaru asked very confused. "Puu Puu!" Mokona called as he bounced in landing in Hikaru's lap. "Mokona!" Hikaru cried hugging him close to her chest. "Get that big ball of marshmallow away from me!" Primera yelled. "Mokona have you been teasing Primera." Hikaru said in a very motherly tone. "Puu Puu! Puuu!" Mokona said stretching his mouth open and clamping in down over Primera's wings. "Let go of me your brainless bunny thing!" Primera screamed even louder. "Drop her now!" Hikaru scolded giving Mokona a small tap of the back of head. Mokona opened his mouth letting her go. "I'm getting out of here!" Primera screamed flitting off while continuing to yell about her wings.

Hikaru lay back in the flowers as sighed as she inhaled the fresh aroma of the flowers. "Do you like flowers?" Lantis asked not even opening his eyes. Hikaru gasped, she had forgotten Lantis was up here because he stayed so still. "Yes I do. It is very beautiful in here, the fountain, the birds, the flowers, and the ceiling!" Hikaru cried sitting up again. She looked over at Lantis and noticed the multiple birds resting on his armor. Mokona leaped out of Hikaru's arms and bounced up the tree. He landed on Lantis' chest sending the birds flying in multiple directions. Lantis opened one eyes then the other. He blinked down at the small bunny like creature staring right into his face. "Mokona get down here now and leave Lantis alone!" Hikaru barked up at him. "Puu." Mokona called back. "No I am not coming up there to get you." Hikaru blushed. Mokona just bounced onto Lantis' head.

Hikaru sighed pulling her self up onto the tree branch, sitting a few inches away from where Lantis lay. "Happy? Now come on." She growled at Mokona. "Puu." Mokona nodded hoping into Hikaru's arms once again. "I'm sorry Lantis." She murmured. "It is no your fault." Lantis said with a nod. "Thank you for carrying me up to my room last night." Hikaru added and she dropped down onto the ground. Lantis just nodded and Hikaru ran out of the indoor garden and back into the main part of the castle. "She has such a strong aura." Lantis muttered before closing his eyes once again.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"You wished to see me?" Hikaru said entering the main hall where Master Mage Clef sat in a large chair with Presea standing at his right. "Yes I have been thinking about it and you have a very strong aura. It is strong enough that you can become a Magic Knight! As you have heard the Magic Knight of fire died at birth and we think you will be perfect to take the position." Clef said with a small flourish. "That sounds fun! I've always wanted to fight! I can use a sword I practiced with a wooden one!" Hikaru cried starting to talk rapidly. "A normal sword is not good enough for a Magic Knight. I will also teach you how to use magic. Presea will tell you how you will get your sword." Clef nodded to Presea who stepped forward.

"Umi and Fuu have swords made from Escudo and so you must have one to become a magic night. The fountain of Escudo is very far away but Clef has moved its location to the fountain in the indoor garden, I saw you there only a minute ago. You must collect it and only you can collect it and I will make you a sword. After that all you have to do it awaken your rune-god and you can become a true Magic Knight like Umi and Fuu. You must promise to protect Cephiro as we search for our pillar. Sadly the barrier protecting Cephiro is slowly breaking down and soon armies from Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam will be attacking Cephiro and we need all the help we can get. Will you promise to protect Cephiro out of your own free will?" Presea asked. "I do." Hikaru nodded.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Okay there we go! Sorry it took so long I had like half of it written and then in accidentally got deleted! I have MKR always playing in the background so I think it helps. Tell me if you like it and I have ideas for other stories. I will list them here and you can tell me what you think. Also I think I'm going to go an Ascot, Umi, Clef triangle.

A series of one-shots (maybe two or three shots sometimes)-

I have all these ideas for one-shots and a three-shot and a two-shot so I thought of putting them all together. A lot of them will be my own ideas and added things to scenes. There might even be an OVA one because I have a good idea for one!

The whole second series of Lantis' POV-

I kept on thinking of good scenes to do in Lantis' POV so I thought why not do the whole series! (I might also add stuff to scenes like episode 48 Lantis sort of disappears after Eagle dies and I was wondering what happened to him!)


	3. The Fountain: Blackness to Darkness

**Burning Flame Chapter 3:**

**The Fountain: Blackness to Darkness**

**Dedication: **Shinomu, Yana5, and my cat Starlight who kept me company on the night the heat when off!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned MKR I would be very rich wouldn't I?

**Shinomu:** Should have mentioned this earlier but my Word has been down and I had to use this other thing that didn't separate the things but my WORD IS UP! I also will be doing the Lantis POV thing later after a few chapters of this, also gives me a reason to watch the second season for the 5th time. XD

**Yana5:** She does in the anime and manga but destroys the system right after and this story she isn't the pillar, at this point in the story I will say.

Oh this chapter might be a bit short because it is a bit rushed! My life is getting quite full right now so my updates might be weird but I promise to update! Oh I also often mix the manga and anime so I will tell you what I'm using. For example I called Rayearth, Windam and Selece mashins like they do in the manga. I like reviews and advice on how to be a better writer!

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

The fountain looked unimpressive from any ones eyes but if you looked hard enough you could a swirling blackness at the bottom of it, a portal which Clef had projected into it. Hikaru was glad she did not have to take the long journey to the original fountain.

The blackness had sent a shiver of fear down Hikaru's spine when she looked into it. It seemed there was nothing there but suddenly she had remembered a male voice whispering a saying to her.

"Blackness doesn't bring fear it is your heart that does that my little Hikaru. If your heart is filled with light so will the blackness but if your heart is black the blackness will be your greatest fear. Inside everyone is an evil self but Hikaru your little light can overpower that darkness. Blackness is only darkness when we believe it is." The voice had whispered into her ear.

"Hikaru!" She heard someone yell and she snapped to attention. It seemed Clef had been talking to her the whole time and she had never noticed it. Clef was now glaring down at her looking like an angry teacher which made Hikaru giggle a bit.

"Ready yet?" Clef snapped and continued not letting Hikaru answer. "Now all you do is jump in and from there you can earn the ore Escudo which is the only material that can be used to make a sword for a Magic Knight. After that I will train you in magic and Lantis in swordsmanship and after that the mashin."

"Mashin?" Hikaru asked but Clef had shoved her lightly and she felt herself falling into the dark water. She made no splash but the water just seemed to eat her up.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru felt herself gliding through the black and eerie water silently. She cried out but only a light stream of bubbles escaped her lips. Her body flipped slowly in the water and she landed standing on what seemed like nothing.

She grabbed her throat wondering why she could still breathe. She looked up but saw no end to the water, no reflection of Clef looking down at her. "Where am I?" She asked as a jet of bubbles floated upwards.

"Do you wish to be a Magic Knight?" A voice boomed but all Hikaru could do was nod. "DO YOU WISH TO BE A MAGIC KNIGHT?!" This time the voice screamed at her. Hikaru cringed at the anger in the voice but held her ground.

"I wish to be a Magic Knight." She answered this time forcefully. "Let me take this test or whatever so I can take another step forward in my path to being a Magic Knight." She cried out into the blackness.

"Let the test begin, I shall release her for a while for your test." The voice said this time the voice had quieted down. Before Hikaru could ask who she was she felt something being tugged from her.

It was a girl with long pink hair with two swords held over her heart. Around her was an aura of blackness. The girl uncurled from her ball and stood up grinning at Hikaru. "Hikaru." She whispered sweetly.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked taking a step backward and pulling out her kendo sword. It was wooden and only used for training so it couldn't really help her out but Hikaru had forgotten this in the heat of the situation.

"I have been lost in you for a long time Hikaru. I was sealed away but now I'm free to test you." She laughed in a high pitched evil way. "Hikaru we are in blackness and that means we are in darkness. I no your afraid of the blackness Hikaru." She laughed again taking on of the swords and leaping at Hikaru.

Hikaru jumped backwards her kendo sword held up to protect her. "I know who you really and who you will be Hikaru." The girl smiled happily.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Clef gazed into the dark pool; he could make out Hikaru floating at the bottom. She looked asleep floating in the water. Every so often a jet of bubbles would escape her mouth and an aura would pulse around her.

Sometimes it was red for her strong fire that so much like fire. Other times it was a gray color for confusion and now he could sense it growing black. Black was the color of hurt, and fear but it was also the color determination and sometimes strength. The only time one need to worry was when the aura turned dark. Dark was the color of death, depression, and misery.

"I do hope she will be alright." He whispered to himself. "Master Mage Clef I sensed an odd change in Hikaru's aura, who are you talking about?" Lantis asked as he strode in.

Clef sighed, he had chosen not tell Lantis and he had rather hoped he would find out later but Lantis' aura sensing ability were great. He knew Lantis hated the pillar system and he had seen the tall man watching Hikaru at a distance at times. "She is in the fountain taking the test." He finally murmured.

Lantis just shot him an angry look. "She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. She is just a girl." Lantis growled. "She is not a girl Lantis; she is can be surprisingly smart and mature for her age. She is also incredibly strong willed and powerful. I know you know that." Clef groaned.

Lantis looked into the pool as he watched Hikaru's face scrunch up. "Fine you are the Master Mage are you not?" Lantis asked him coldly. "I am." Clef replied with a sense of cool ease.

"I promise you she shall be fine now get going. I don't want you here." Clef barked, he was in a bad mood and Lantis had just made it worse. Lantis turned and walked away quickly his cape fluttering a bit in the light breeze.

"Hikaru get out of there alive I know you can. I'm sure everyone will kill me if you don't."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Hikaru you can't fight me with only that little twig! You are so powerless with any weapon. Poor little Hikaru didn't even get a weapon. I shall kill you here and then I can play with you forever in death." The girl cried as she continued her onslaught on Hikaru.

"Flame Arrow!" Hikaru shouted but the fire just died in the water and Hikaru was left looking helpless. "Just imagine it, you are going to die here and before you get even get to know everybody too! All of them: Umi, Fuu, Caldina, Lafarga, Ferio, Clef, Presea, Primera, Ascot, and Lantis too Hikaru. I know the ins and outs of your heart!" She cried as she knocked Hikaru to the ground. She held her sword ready to plunge into Hikaru's heart.

"No!" Hikaru cried as she hugged herself. "Yes." The girl laughed.

"No! I am not in darkness!" Hikaru said standing up, her aura pushed the girl back who looked stunned. "Blackness is only darkness when my heart makes it so! I am as powerful as I believe I am and I believe I can defeat you! I believe I can become a Magic Knight like Umi and Fuu!" Hikaru cried.

"FLAME ARROW!" She yelled and this time the jet shot through the water and hit the girl in the chest.

"You have beaten me Hikaru and I will go back into your heart and be locked there but I will free myself Hikaru." The girl smiled softly as she began to be pulled back into Hikaru. "Wait what is your name!" Hikaru cried.

"Nova." Nova whispered and then she was gone. Hikaru felt herself being suddenly pushed upwards in the water. She broke the surface in a large jet of water and was dropped onto the ground by the fountain.

Floating above the fountain was a large red rock which flicked multiple shades of red. It seemed to be on fire but Hikaru knew that this was her Escudo, the escudo of the Magic Knight of Fire!

"Hikaru! I'm sorry I had to shove you in like that." Clef cried running over to her. Presea followed him with a towel to cry the drenched Hikaru. "I did it!" Hikaru smile happily not caring that she freezing cold.

Umi and Fuu emerged into the room as soon as they could. They hovered around Hikaru drying her off and hugging her like she had been gone for years. Lantis stood in the doorway watching with a no expression on his face. Hikaru glanced over at him but then looked away quickly so not to draw attention to herself.

"Hikaru your Escudo is so cool!" Umi gasped as she gazed at it. "You did great Miss Hikaru!" Fuu said clapping her hands together. "Thanks Umi-chan and Fuu-chan!" Hikaru beamed.

"Now everyone out I must make Hikaru's sword!" Presea sighed as she tried to shoo everyone out of the room. "Your sword will be ready soon so you can start magic training with Clef in the morning. After lunch Lantis will teach you how to use your sword because Lafarga will be out on a personal." Presea explained as she pushed everyone out the door.

"Thanks Presea you're the best!" Hikaru giggled. "Lantis." She whispered and looked around for him but he had disappeared. "Now go get some sleep we don't want you getting a cold!" Caldina scolded taking her by the arm and dragging her off to her room.

Somewhere far away from Cephiro in the outer reaches of the sky a battleship moved slowly through the air. "We are almost there captain!" A deep voice reported. "Good but the time will have to wait. I will go down there by myself soon and then our plan can start." The captain said from his large chair.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

You can all probably guess who that is! Well that is all for now hope you liked it! I think they will be around 8-10 chapters of this but you never know. Probably more then ten. If it won't all kill you I think I'm going to somehow have the song Take Me Home, Country Roads in this story. Like an old song Hikaru knows. I love that song! The original and the reworked version by Olivia Newton-John. (The one who played Sandy on the movie version of Grease.) Hope it won't kill you! It is a great song trust me!

**Next Chapter**: Training with Clef and Lantis.


	4. Training: One's Power

**Burning Flames Chapter 4:**

**Training: One's Power**

**Dedication:** Daianapotter and Yana5 cause I like reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** Don't think if I owned MKR I would be writing a fan fiction about it.

**Daianapotter:** Thank you! I did find that annoying! Poor Lantis but I liked his wolf! I like them too but I'm stuck on which one to choose so I'm going to let the story choose! I liked how Clef looked in the OVA much better.

**Yana5:** Can't give to much away but I will tell you I'm going to make the story have a happy ending but I do have this idea for a two maybe three-shot when I make my collection of one-shots in which Hikaru is the pillar. It is a bit different though but I can't give it away can I?

Oh and for you Eagle fans I will tell you he will be coming in soon! Not in this chapter though, I wish they gave him someone to love, unless you're an Eagle/Hikaru lover. You must be asking why did she update so soon. Well that is because I will not be able to update next week so I wanted to get one in before I then!

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru held her hands up examining each little wrinkle and random spot of the smooth skin. Clef said she would learn to use magic today but still Hikaru could hardly understand how she would use magic.

Her mind drifted to the pink haired girl and then held a hand up to her chest where the girl had faded into. "Who is she?" She asked herself.

"Come on Hikaru!" She heard Umi's voice screech which made Hikaru jump. She turned around sighing as she saw Umi standing in her door with a silly grin on her face. She also noticed the shy Palu Ascot behind her.

"Why is Ascot with you? I mean why not Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked as she closed the door quietly behind herself. She ran to catch up Umi and Ascot and then matched their paces.

"Fuu is out at the moment, probably with Ferio." Umi snorted. "Ascot was up and I wanted someone to walk with. Isn't that right Ascot?" She asked turning to smile at the Palu.

Ascot ducked his head down and mumbled something that sounded like a yes and also nodded his head. "He is such a sweetie." Umi grinned.

"So where are we going anway?" Hikaru asked as she watched door after door pass them by.

"Celf has a special room for training and here it is." Umi cried as she ran up to a nlarge wooden door and opened it with a flourish. Inside Hikaru saw Celf sitting in a carefully farved chair with Caldina, and Presea at his sides talking to him.

"I brought Hikaru." Umi nodded to Clef with a shy smile on her face. She stood up and Ascot stood slightly to her left and behind her waiting for something to happen.

"Thank you Umi." Clef said smiling at Umi untill turning to Presea and Caldina. "Thank you I will be certain to watch out. Now you all must go while I train with Hikaru." Clef cried in a voice of authority.

"Bye Hikaru." Umi waved as she walked out with Caldina chatting to her about something or other. They closed the door with a large bank and Hikaru noticed she was all alone with the mage.

Clef stood up and walked over to Hikaru. "Now it is time for your training. In magic one can not really be trained only helped. You will have to use your will power because using higher level then what you've used before for the first time can be very diffucult." Clef explained.

Clef jabbed his staff into the air where a large ball of blue, sparkling magic appeared. The ball widened then disappeared with a pop leaving a large monster standing in the room.

"This is a not very common monster in Cephiro, not the strongest but not the weakest and will be the start of your training. It can not hurt you but you will feel the pain at first." Clef announced as the monster began to make it's way over to Hikaru.

Hikaru backed up not really knowing how she was supposed to use her magic. She jumped away from the monster as it took a swing barely missing it.

Hikaru thought back to what Clef had told her. "One can not be trained in magic only helped. You will have to use your will power. My will power!" She cried.

Hikaru stopped gathering her thoughts and focus. She remembered back to the limp figure of her father as the monster clutched onto it. She felt something inside her, like a fire growing and growing in her heart.

"Flame Arrow!" She cried as the flame shoot out from her finger and hit the monster in the chest. The monster stopped for a second then fell slowly to the ground with a thud before vanishing.

"Good job." Clef smiled but then the smile vanished as he looked down at the floor. One the floor was a black spot and out of the black spot another monster appeared. This was one was bigger and looked much more powerful then the one before.

"Hikaru I did not create this monster so it is real! This monster can kill you!" Clef cried trying to cast a spell but a force field appeared blocking him from the monster. "For some reason I can't attack him and only you can."

Hikaru gulped, this wasn't just some training dummy that Clef had conjured up this was a real monster. Like the kind that murdered her father. She felt her heart and felt the soft beat of her heart. She felt the fire building up in her heart again, she could do this!

"Ruby Lighting!" She yelled little beans of fire jumping out from her fingertips and wrapping around the monster. They tightened and the monster exploded into thin air leaving nothing behind.

"Hikaru!" Clef ran over to her with a worried look on her face but Hikaru was standing smiling. She gripped a wall behind her to stand up. She was a bit shaky from the magic.

Suddenly the door burst open showing the concerned faces of Umi, and Fuu. "What happened to Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked as she ran over to Hikaru to hold her up. "Can my magic help?"

"No it can't Fuu, she just used a lot of magic and needs some rest is all." Clef explained with a sigh of relief.

'We'll take her to her room." Umi told Clef as she gripped Hikaru's other arm and they began to walk her off to her room. Hikaru smiled at her two friends but was to weak to say anything.

"After you are rested you can start training with Lantis." Celf yelled after him before sitting down in his chair to think over the mysterious happenings.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru sat up, her energy had already returned after her short nap. She hopped out of bed and fixed her hair. She looked over at her bedroom wall where her red sword sat on two hooks.

She walked over and picked it up and gazed down at it seeing a note laying on top of it. She picked it up, it was from Presea!

Dear Hikaru,

Your sword is very nice but you will need a place to keep it! Look in your dresser in the top drawer and there should be a glove there. I told Umi to put it there and if she didn't I am going to be very mad. There is a red gem on the front and you can store your sword in there untill you will need it again and good luck!

Presea

Hikaru smiled opening her drawer and finding the glove there. She pulled it over her wrist and twisting her wrist to get it fit. It fit snugly on her arm and she found it quite comfortable. She took her sword thinking hard for the red gem to suck up the sword. The sword vanished and a red light went into the gem.

Hikaru stretched and relized that she better get going or she was going to be late for training. She opened the door humming an old song someone used to sing to her when she was little and she skipped down the hall.

Hikaru turned at the door next to Clef's training room and found herself in a large room with almost nothing in it except for the tall, dark figure of Lantis standing in the corner.

"Hello!" She chirped. "I'm not late am I?" Hikaru asked, worried because he looked like he had been waiting here for a while.

"No I just go her." He nodded to her as he pulled out a sword hilt. "Where is the sword part?" She asked.

Suddenly a laser shot out from the hilt and Hikaru gasped. "That is cool." She cried.

"Your sword." Lantis reminded her. Hikaru nodded as she lifted her gloved hand up. The red light flew out and into her hand turning back into her sword. She stood there with the sword clutched in her hands waiting for Lantis to do something.

"Since this is your first day I just want to test how good you already are." Lantis explained as he held his sword out at the ready. "I have to fight you?" Hikaru asked but brought her sword up in a defensive position.

Lantis just stood there waiting for Hikaru to move but Hikaru didn't want to move first not knowing how good Lantis was. He looked very calm to Hikaru, almost bored in fact. Did he even want to be teaching her?

She looked up relizing she had drifted off and that Lantis was right in front of her with his sword raised. She jumped back swiping but Lantis just stepped backwards.

Hikaru gulped and now she understood that the person she was fighting agaisnt wasn't a tree, or a stump but a person. Also this person seemed to be really good at sword fighting. She decided just to go all out.

She ran at Lantis swinging her sword to the left but Lantis just blocked and dodged again. Hikaru grumbled to herself. To beat Lantis she could need to trick him.

She once againr an at Lantis like she was going to swing from the left but leaped incredibly high and brougth the sword down. Lantis raised his sword ust in time to block it but now Hikaru's full weight was pressing down on him.

Lantis finally end up pushing her off. "Done." He announced. "What!" Hikaru cried as she recalled her sword in confusion. Lantis simply put his sword away.

"I know all I need to know. You are very offensive and are good at jumping high but you lack weight and aren't the best at defensive. Your speed and agility are ok." He nodded as he listed off things.

"That is all for today." He added as he turned around not even looking at Hikaru as he simply stood there.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru mumbled. "What?" Lantis asked turning around. "I'm sorry you have to teach me this stuff, you don't really want to do you?" She asked him sadly. She hated feeling like a bother.

"No." Lantis siad bluntly. "You don't have to lie." Hikaru sighed. Lantis gulped not really knowing what to say as he stood there.

"Really it's fine, I don't mind. I'm sorry." He added. Hikaru looked up at him hopefully.

"Really!' she cried and he just nodded. "Yay!" She cried as she turned to run out the door. "Bye Lantis!" She calle dover her sholder leaving him standing there.

M**KRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru walked through the halls of the castle as she watched the night sky through the windows as she passed them. She simply couldn't sleep tonight maybe it was the excitement of her lessons today.

She stopped at a door that was slightly open and was about to close it when she noticed that there was a larg piano in it. The one expensive thing her father had even owned was a piano. He said when he was little he would play all the time and now it was Hikaru's.

Hikaru thought sadly back to her father, she had loved him. She remembered she had promised to play a song for him the night before she had left. She walked into the room leaving the door wide open.

She sat down at the piano running her fingers ove the keys. She hit one of the white notes to test it out. The piano was made by a very skillfull peson and sounded amazing. She couldn't help but begin to play. It was a song she had heard someone sing to her but couldn't remember who. She then began to play and sing the old tune.

Almost heaven, west Cephiro  
Blue ridge mountains  
Escudodor river -  
Life is old there  
Older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Growin like a breeze

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Cephiro, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads

All my memories gathered round her  
Miners lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine  
Teardrops in my eye

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Cephiro, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads

I hear her voice  
In the mornin hour she calls me  
The taverns reminds me of my home far away  
And walkin down the road I get a feelin  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Cephiro, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Cephiro, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads  
Take me home, now country roads  
Take me home, now country roads.

She finished the song and smiled as she hummed the chorus to herself again not noticing the dark figured watching her from the corner who had turned and walked away.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Sorry I put in Take Me Home, Country Roads but I relized how I could change to song to fit Cephiro! Come on, it's a classic!

Next Chapter: Something with Rayearth… giggle


	5. The Mashin's Test and Eagle's Landing

Burning Flames Chapter 5:

**Burning Flame Chapter 5:**

**The Mashin's Test and Eagle's Landing**

**Dedication: **Yana5 and whoever invented Easter break! Woo!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own MKR.

**Yana5: **It was Lantis and he always shows up at the best times doesn't he? Oh and thank you!

**Notes:** The mashin test is a bit different in this chapter but not that different and I called Mokona an it in this chapter because he really has no gender. Also I used the wolf form of Rayearth in this because in the manga he is a wolf but in anime they made him look different, and in the OVA too. If you read Tsubasa volume two I think Rayearth makes a guest appearance in it as a kudan and they call Rayearth a wolf in that. Hope you like this chapter and please review! 

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"**Thou art almost ready to take my test to become a Magic Knight like the other girls. You have a powerful heart but thy have had a rough time. One must overcome all your obstacles to welcome me into your heart."**

Those words had been booming in Hikaru's head at the worst times lately. It had happened during training with Clef and it had taken hours for her to convince Umi that Clef hadn't pushed her to hard.

Umi had been ready to go yell at that "old man who couldn't look past his own nose" but Hikaru had stopped her. 

Fuu had started naming off different herbs that could help with headaches and Hikaru could of gone nuts but luckily she had excused herself. She was lucky that it had been time to go train with Lantis. 

Once again the words and headache hit her when she was training with Lantis and he had forced her to go to bed early. She had given up after an hour of her trying reasoning with Lantis. 

Now Hikaru lay in her bed staring at the ceiling in boredom. It was still sunny outside and she could hear birds chirping. How could someone sleep at a time like this!

She sat up rubbing her dry eyes. She hadn't even gotten out of her loose practice closes. She listened lightly for anyone outside her door but she heard none. 

She pushed herself quietly onto the floor and stepping onto the carpet by her bed. She walked over to the door being careful not to make even the slightest noise. 

She turned the doorknob ever so slowly and pushed open the door. She stuck her head out quickly and swiftly looked around. "Good no one is around." She sighed as she opened the door the rest of the way. 

She took one quick step out of her room and closed the door quietly behind her. She sighed in relief then ran down the hall gland that she was still wearing her training shoes for they made little sound on the marble floor. 

"**Thou art almost ready to take my test to become a Magic Knight like the other girls. You have a powerful heart but thy have had a rough time. One must overcome all your obstacles to welcome me into your heart."**

Hikaru clasped her hands around her ears. "That voice sounds so powerful just so gentle." She muttered as the words died out her mind. "Maybe I should tell Clef."

"Hikaru isn't in her room Fuu." She heard the light voice of Umi from behind her. "Dang it! Umi must have checked my room." Hikaru cried. "I can take care of myself." She muttered. 

She ran down the hall as she continued to mutter to herself. She stopped with a screech as she saw the little ball of fluff that was Mokona bouncing straight for her.

Mokona bounced up hitting Hikaru squarely in the chest and Hikaru round her arms around Mokona's fluffy body. She fell onto her back giggling. 

"Mokona you always know how to cheer me up." Hikaru laughed as she squeezed Mokona. "Puu." Mokona blurted out in pride. 

Mokona wriggled its way out of Hikaru's arms and began to bounce down the halls as he chattered on in its own little language. 

"Mokona, wait for me!" Hikaru cried as she pulled herself up and ran after him. Mokona waited for a second then bounced off down another corridor. 

Mokona stopped at a large door and it suddenly went dead quiet. Hikaru caught up with it gasping. 

She placed her hand on the large wooden door; this was where Clef trained her so why had Mokona brought her here. 

She placed her ear against the cold wood and listened. People were in the room, she listened closer and could make out Clef and Lantis' voice but she still couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Hikaru lightly pushed opened the door a crack and placed her in by the crack. She peeked inside; Lantis was talking to Clef about something that looked rather important. 

"I think it's time." The low voice of Lantis said firmly. "Yes." Clef nodded. "I only hope she is ready. We need her because I can feel the barrier starting to crumble." 

"Hikaru I thought I told you to get some rest." Lantis muttered not even turning around. Hikaru slipped in looking very embarrassed. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

Lantis didn't even glance at her. "I have a rather important thing I need to talk to Master Mage Clef about." He sighed.

"I am not a little kid you know. Is this about the test?" She asked. Lantis turned at her blinking and for the first time a hint of emotion in his eyes. 

Hikaru couldn't name the emotion though. Maybe it was interest, or worry, maybe even surprise! It faded quickly though.

"Hikaru is there something you are not telling me?" Clef asked as he walked slowly over to Hikaru. 

"Nothing important I have just been hearing this voice talking about test. He, or at least I think it's a he, says I need to take it." Hikaru murmured. 

"It is time then." Clef muttered. "That was what happened in training today. The voice you heard was the voice of Rayearth." Clef explained. 

"Sit down and I will explain." Clef yawned as he conjured up an egg shaped chair for Hikaru to sit in. 

Hikaru sat down and Clef returned to his large chair. Clef didn't seem to bother asking Lantis if he wanted a chair but he moved behind Hikaru's chair to stand there.

Hikaru glanced behind at him but looked quickly away. "Who is Rayearth?" Hikaru asked slowly as she clasped her hands together. 

"Rayearth is one of the three legendary mashins. A mashin is a fighting machine that can only be used by true magic knights. Umi and Fuu have received their mashins already but to become true magic knights all three of the mashins have to be awakened and that is why we need you." Clef began.

"Fuu, the Magic Knight of Wind awakened her mashin, Windam, first at the Sky Shrine. Then Umi, the Magic Knight of Water awakened her mashin, Selece at the Water Shrine. That only leaves you, Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire to awaken her amshin, Rayearth at the Fire Shrine!" Clef finished dramaticly. 

"Where is the Fire Shrine?" Hikaru asked as she listen with excitement. Clef raised his staff intot eh air and a large circle appeared before them. It showed a picture of Cephiro from the sky. 

"Here we are in the castle." Clef pointed to the crsytal palace. "Over here is a volcano and inside it is the Fire Shrine." His staff moved in a line between the palace and the shrine. 

"Not very far." Hikaru muttered to herself. "What is that?" She asked as she pointed towards an edge of Cephiro which look barren and rocky. 

"You shouldn't of seen that!" Clef cried relizing he had forgotten to block that part of Cephiro out. 

"You would have had to tell her soon." Lantis grunted. Hikaru glanced back at him. Even though he barely spoke she could still feel his aura. It was strong, and silent but something about it sent a shiver up her spine. She felt protected and safe. 

"Yes Lantis you are right." Clef sighed. "That is what happens to Cephiro without a pillar. That is why we need a pillar. Sadly the barrier that protected Cephiro is falling and that means envaders from other countries will soon be here to try and take Cephiro."

"Cephiro belongs to the people here though how can they take it from us just like that!" Hikaru cried standing up with firce determination in her eyes. 

"Anyone can be the pillar Hikaru and that is why we need to Magic Knights at the strongest so they you can protect Cephiro. Are you ready to go?" Clef asked. 

"Yes." Hikaru nodded firmly. "You will be going alone, no one can help you in the test Hikaru and sadly everyone is busy at the moment. You will ride Fyula, my flying fish to get there." Clef nodded.

He opened the window with a bang and raised his staff with a twirl once again. "Spirit Animal Summoning!" He cried as a small ball of light appeared in the air. Out popped a purple flying fish.

"He is so cute!" Hikaru cried as she ran over to the window. "Not how most people describe him but just jump onto his bag." Celf muttered. 

Hikaru hopped out into the air and fell a bit before landing on the large back of Fyula. "Good luck Hikaru!" Clef yelled as Fyula began to swim through the air. 

"To the Fire Shrine and Rayearth!" Hikaru cried as she clung to Fyula. She laughed as the wind whipped her hair. 

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Fyula dropped her down right by the mouth of a small cave in the volcano's face. "Thank you, see you when I get out." Hikaru cried as she ran into the Fire Shrine filled with new energy. 

She felt heat poaring down on her from all around. She looked around her, she was on rocky road leading to large door with large symbols carved all over it in red. 

Below her she saw red streams of lava churned and moved with a rythem that Hikaru could feel herself move along with. She approached the door slowly lying her hand on the large door. 

The door swung open and Hikaru felt flames grab her and pull her into the room beyond the door. She could feel the heat of the flames and yet she did not get burned. It was actually quite comfortable. 

The door closed with a large boom behind her. Around her flames danced and spit sparks and sitting in the middle of it all was a large wolf that seemed to made out of flames. 

"Are you Rayearth?" Hikaru asked as she took one step towards the wolf. 

"**I am strong willed one. Thou have come to take my test so you must prove to me the strength of thine heart."** The wolf boomed, it was the voice from her visions! 

"The strength of my heart." Hikaru whispered as she placed her hand over her heart and felt it beat.

"**Let your test begin so you can become a Magic Knight and defend Cephiro!"** The wolf cried even louder and Hikaru felt a rsuh of visions come apon her. 

She saw her old dog Hikaru running throught he fields with her. Then she was Hikaru's body as she had buried it. She saw the lifeless eyes staring up at her blankly that had used to be so filled with life. 

She saw her father's dead body being clutched by the large monster. **"Your loved ones are dead, give up!"** She heard the wolves voice again but this time it seemed much meaner. 

"No!" Hikaru cried. "I have made many new friends. Fuu, Umi, and I are best friends now and will be forever as Magic Knights. I have met so many people in the palace. Caldina, Lafarga, Clef, Ascot, and Lantis. 

"**You haven proven to me the stength of thine heart. You are a true Magic Knight and I will be avaliable to you when you call my name. You have learnt to move and have made great friends and more."**

The next thing Hikaru knew she was sitting on Fyula's back and speeding towards home.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Umi, Fuu I'm back!" Hikaru yelled as she ran down the halls. She had just gotten back and they were the first ones she was going to find. "Hikaru!" She heard an all to fimilar voice yell.

Umi and Fuu dashed out of an open room and hugged Hikaru tightly. "You did Miss Hikaru." Fuu cried. "We are finally true Magic Knights!" Umi cried in triumph. 

"Let me through I want to hug Hikaru to!" Cladina cried as she pushed through Umi and Fuu to squeeze Hikaru tightly. She finally let go when Lafarga coughed lightly.

"We were all so worried about you Hikaru." Presea smiled as her and Clef pushed their way through the mass of people circling Hikaru. "Even Lantis." Presea grinned.

"What!?" Hikaru cried, blushing madly. "He was a bit worried but I don't know where he now." Clef muttered. Hikaru stoodf quietly still blushing beet red. 

"I have bad news." Clef sighed hating to be the one to bring everyones moods down. "Is there another thing we have to do become Magic Knights!" Umi groaned. 

"No but the barrier protecting Cephiro had finally vanished and that means the speed of Cephiro's crumbling with increase and envaders from Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren will probably be arriving shortly." Clef sighed. 

"We became true Magic Knights just in time." Fuu sighed knowing how grueling the battles ahead would probably be. Ferio laid a hand quietly on her sholder, a subtle thing but it settled Fuu. 

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Everything is all set for you to leave Eagle." Geo's voice came garbled over the itercom. Eagle strapped himself into his FTO. "All set." He grinned. 

"Be careful with the FTO I can fix it but I'm not miracle worker." Zazu said pushing Geo over. "A miracle worker is someone who can make you tall." Geo cried pushing Zazu who tried to attack Geo but Geo held him back.

"I'm going now Geo, don't kill each other while I'm away." Eagle chuckled as he pushed odd buttons around him. "FTO, go." She whispered and the FTO shot off into space and towards Cephiro. 

"The barrier has finally dropped and I can finally begin my secret misson." Eagle muttered to himself and Cephiro grew closer and closer.

"I must admit this is going to quite fun." Eagle whispered to himself as he broke into the skies of Cephiro.

"10 seconds untill impact." A computerized voice droned. Eagle hummed to himself as he waited. "I will take down the speed a bit so Zazu won't kill me for totally wrecking the FTO." Eagle grinned thinking of the small but brillant kid.

"1 second untill impact, brace for impact." The computer cried as a big warning sign appeared on his screen and then the FTO rammed into the ground right outside the castle. 

Unside the castle the crash was heard through out the halls. "Come on let's go see who it is!" Hikaru cried as she ran down the halls everyone following her.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

I think this is my longest chapter! Why did Eagle crash into Cephro! We will have to wait and see. Promised you Eagle would be in this chapter! Let me just say I think things are going to get a bit more intresting in the next chapters and there will probably be more romancy stuff for all you romance fans out there! Still stuck on U/A or U/C, I haven't used Ascot in this story a lot. His anme only comes up like twice or something like that. 

**Next Chapter:** Eagle and his crash landing on Cephiro, also a bit more with the other invading lands. 


	6. Arrivals: Friends and Foes

Burning Flame Chapter 5:

**Burning Flame Chapter 6:**

**Arrivals: Friends and Foes**

**Dedication: **Mitsuki, this dog we found and have taken her in! My reviewers or course, two new ones! claps

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I didn't own squat that is super cool. Maybe I have some cool stuff but nothing super cool.

**Seirin: **Thank you, I hope they are getting better. Oh nice smiles by the way! - Can't have enough smiles!

**Silentwhisperer08: **Thank you and typos do seem to love me…no clue why but if I spell anything wrong it is usually a typo. Hope you like the new chapter too.

**Notes:** Sorry it took so long for this update, I have been very busy. I went on a vacation and now my sunburns are peeling and it hurts! Also track just started for me! This is going to be much longer then I thought it would be. Also now that I have gotten past all the boring stuff in the first few (five) chapters I will be getting to more interesting stuff. Also I promise to focus more Umi and Fuu now; I had to get past Hikaru becoming a Magic Knight.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_I've seen this before, the destructions and devastation but I don't know where. I remember seeing the ground tore up with metal scattered all over the scarred land. There was red spots littering the ground which must have been the blood of those who had died. _

_In the center of the destruction two bodies dangled over each other and jagged pieces of metals. The metal was died red their blood and she knew she would never see them again. _

Of course the scene wasn't that bad but the busted up what looked like robot seemed to spark an unviewed memory Hikaru didn't even know she had.

It was a large white robot and had to be quite strong to take that blow. Its armor was scratched and dented and even a large strip of metal had been torn of the left arm.

There a loud swishing noise as a door in its dented chest opened slowly. The metal gears clunked as it fought to open the door; the main power must have been damaged in the impact.

Clef pushed his way through the mass of castle inhabitants with Umi helping him through the tangle of people. "Excuse me!" He finally yelled upsetting a young five year old girl.

"Don't worry little girl he is just annoyed." Umi said in a soft, motherly tone while giving Clef an angry glance. "Clef what do you say?" She asked him.

"Sorry." Clef gasped. "Now come we have to go, I am representing Cephiro and there is an odd person coming out of the robot clearing from Autozam.

Umi patted the little girl's head who seemed so surprised that one of the famous Magic Knights had paid her attention and followed Clef while she whispered some mix of insults and kind comments into his ear which Clef didn't seem to mind.

"Ferio you should come with me too, and Hikaru and Fuu." Clef said picking those who would go to meet the visitor.

"What about Lantis doesn't he know the most about Autozam since he went there?" Hikaru asked. "I think we can trust him." She just realized what she had blurted out and quickly covered her mouth and the growing blush that stained her cheeks.

Clef looked at Hikaru for what seemed like forever until he nodded. "Lantis, where are you?" He called. There was a loud thump and Lantis hopped down from the tree right behind Hikaru.

"What were you doing in that tree?" Clef asked his voice filled with suspicious. "I have my reasons." Lantis grumbled as he pushed towards the robot.

Clef ran to run ahead of him having to jog to keep just ahead of Lantis. "Does anyone know about this robot or who might be piloting it?" He asked between gasps as they neared the large robot.

"It is the FTO the best robot in Autozam and is piloted by their champion, Eagle Vision. He is the President's son as well." Lantis replied as they stopped. The door was now totally open.

A tall man jumped out onto the ground with a light thud and he did in a graceful way. He wore the traditional clothes of someone from Autozam and had light blonde hair. His gaze seemed cool and calm but somehow piercing.

"What, no welcome to our land?" Eagle asked with a grin. "This is not a laughing matter, I am Clef. What does Autozam want with Cephiro for if it is our pillar system we will fight." Clef growled.

"The Magic Knights will defend it." Hikaru glared at Eagle in determination, speaking very out of turn. Umi and Fuu cried out agreements. "So you are the Magic Knights. I never knew you would be pretty girls but you can't blame a book by its cover." Eagle grinned.

"It is not what Autozam wants to do with Cephiro it was I want!" Eagle corrected Clef something not most commoners would do. "What is that Eagle?" Lantis asked in his low voice.

"Lantis it is to be welcomed here as one of your own. I have grown ashamed from my people and my father and wish to become a citizen of Cephiro!" Eagle finished with a dramatic cry.

"How can we trust you?" Ferio asked as he crossed his arms standing rather closer to Fuu that he had been a moment ago. "I trust him." A small voice added in.

"Hikaru! How can you trust him when you don't even know him?" Umi cried as she glared down at Hikaru. "I like him, his aura feels nice." She mumbled now quite embarrassed. She wouldn't tell Umi though how it reminded her a bit of Lantis' aura.

"I guess we can have him stay here but it will only be a trail time, I swear I will have security on you every waking moment of the day." Clef finally declared. "Everyone go back to your rooms and Lafarga gather a team to take this robot away!" He cried to the crowd.

"Thank you very much Clef but there is one more thing. I was wondering if I could get a little tour." Eagle asked as he watched a group of men cart his FTO away. "I'll do it!" Hikaru cried as she pumped her hand in the air.

"Okay Hikaru but be careful." Fuu said sounding very much like her mother. Everyone left to go around their lives. Lantis stuck around the longest staying close to Hikaru for as long as he could though she didn't notice it.

"Hello Eagle I am Hikaru the Magic Knight of Fire and welcome to Cephiro. I'm certain you will love it here because I do!" Hikaru cried in joy.

"I like you." Eagle declared. "What?" Hikaru asked in surprise. "You seem like a nice girl and Lantis likes you." Eagle explained.

"Lantis is a nice person." Hikaru muttered as her face grew bright red. Eagle had always been good at reading other people's emotions but Lantis he could read like a book. "Eagle!" Hikaru yelled.

"What?" He asked. "I asked you if you were goof friends with Lantis while he was Autozam because I heard you were. "We were Hikaru." Eagle sat patting her shoulder. "Well let me show you the dining hall first." Hikaru began as she began to lead him through the castle's many halls.

Lantis watched from the tree he had climbed back up into while Hikaru wasn't looking though he was quite certain Eagle had seen him.

"Why can't I hide things from him?" He asked himself. Eagle had always said that it was funny how no one else could see his feelings.

Eagle had been shooting him what he must consider funny looks through out the entire time they had been in the same room. He wasn't standing that close to Hikaru for the pillar's life!

He also knew that he shouldn't been spying on Eagle but he had a funny feeling about Eagle and Hikaru, not jealousy more like surprise. But why wouldn't they like each other they were alike?

Then Eagle had to go and tell Hikaru that. Didn't he know how naïve she was and he would strangle him later for it. Eagle could be an annoying person at times but he had been Lantis' best friend while he was in Autozam but that was a long time ago.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Clef why did you have to be so mean to that little girl?" Umi asked as she followed Clef around. She had been doing it for a few hours now and she couldn't seem to let it go.

"Umi I said I was sorry I was just very frustrated. Do you know who hard it is to be the Guru when there is no pillar and your world is falling down around you?" Clef sighed as he turned to face Umi.

"I'm sorry Clef, is that why you're still short?" Umi asked. "WHAT?" Clef wailed as he clenched his staff tightly in his tiny fist.

I mean you're like um… old and still really short." Umi muttered knowing she had said something wrong. "I like how I look Umi." Clef snarled.

"I'm sorry." Umi sighed as she ran a hand through her hair in worry. "It's okay Umi, I'm sorry too. I have just been so tense lately and I've been taking it out on everyone. Now why don't you go outside the sun will be good for you." Clef smiled.

"Thanks Clef!" Umi cried as she skipped out the door to the grounds. Clef looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't be that short compared to Umi." He muttered.

"Ascot!" Umi cried as she ran out to the grounds where they were stilling clearing up some of the ripped off metal and one of Ascot's monster was helping.

"Hello Umi I see you're um…getting some well deserved relaxation." Ascot stuttered as he dipped his head to her. His large bird monster cried happily as he spotted Umi.

"I love you friends Ascot, they're so nice." Umi smiled as the monster bent towards to look at her and she patted his large feathered forehead. "They love you too Umi." Ascot smiled but it faded fast as he realized what he had said.

"Oh don't worry Ascot I understand what you mean." She quickly waved it off. The monster went off to work quickly and seemed to work faster as if trying to impress Umi.

"Um… Umi can I ask you a question!" Ascot cried as he forced out each word and it seemed to cause him pain. "Of course anything Ascot." Umi smiled as she watched the workers.

"Would you like to pick berries later, maybe tomorrow?" Ascot asked in a large rushing gush. "Sure that would be fun and Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, maybe even Clef if he wants to can pick berries with us!" Umi cried and Ascot's face fell.

"That would be great Umi." Ascot said as he forced a smile. "Well goodbye Ascot I got to go." Umi waved as she ran off leaving a moping Ascot with his friend to console him in an unknown language.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Ferio what is wrong with you!" Fuu finally cried, she had enough of his twitching. She were sitting under a few cherry blossoms trees because it was Fuu's favorite place and she had been reading him a book she had found about swords she thought he would like.

"It's just that Eagle guy; he just makes me feel funny." He muttered as he spotted his tapping foot. Fuu closed the book with a light slam.

"I'm sure he will be a fine person because Miss Hikaru likes him." She smiled.

"She is a very trusting person Fuu, maybe too trusting." Ferio pointed out.

"I think it's cute." Fuu sighed. "And here I thought you liked me." Ferio grinned in glee as he teased Fuu.

Fuu raised her book and hit his leg. "There is more then one way to use a book." She grinned as she adjusted her glasses. "Point taken and learned." Ferio nodded.

"What was up with you anyway when Eagle first arrived you were literally breathing down my neck." Fuu asked. "Just that feeling again, I didn't want you to get hurt." Ferio explained in low tones.

Fuu wasn't going to explain to Ferio how she didn't need to be protected and that she could protect herself but she wouldn't do that. Besides Fuu thought it was sweet he was being overprotective.

"Thank you Ferio that is very sweet." She muttered as she brushed a cherry blossom off his shirt.

"Come on, it's getting cold outside." Ferio grunted as he stood up and stretched his back. He offered Fuu a hand and she took it and he pulled her up.

"That is very weird; it has to be only about four in the afternoon so why is it getting cold? Unless there is something in Cephiro's sky that is just blocking us off.

"Four that means it is almost time for dinner and I'm starving!" Ferio cried as he dragged Fuu along.

As soon as they reached the main entrance the sun had returned. "What is going on?" Fuu asked herself.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Everyone seated themselves at the table and it was amazing to see everyone at the table at the same time for most everyone ate dinner and different times.

What was more amazing was Lantis was actually eating dinner.

Eagle had to sit next to Clef being the new guest and on Clef's other side was Umi then next to her Ascot. Caldina was chatting away to Presea with Lafarga pretending to listen next to her.

Fuu was sitting next to Ferio and was talking to him while once and while adding a word into Caldina and Presea's conversation.

What had to be the most interesting seating was Hikaru, she had been stuck sitting next to Eagle but she didn't mind because she liked him.

On her other side Lantis had claimed the seat and was now sitting moodily over his food while Eagle and Hikaru chatted.

Once and a while Hikaru would say something to Lantis and he would answer but the conversation would never last long.

Hikaru rather liked just sitting next to Lantis; she didn't need to talk to him at all.

Also every few minutes Eagle would make some comment about Lantis and Hikaru or something like that which would cause Hikaru to ramble and blush. Lantis would just give him the death glare which Eagle had learned to ignore.

Ascot was trying to talk to Umi but it wasn't really working out and Umi was listening with interest but every once in a while he would stop and she would talk to Clef. Caldina herself was giggling at Ascot's antics and trying to encourage him.

The scene was odd yet very friendly every one had seemed to find a rhythm in this life in the castle. They could forget the crumbling of Cephiro, the search for the pillar, or anything else for a few minutes of happiness. It would soon have to end as all good things do.

A young serving maid made her way over to Clef quickly and it seemed she was new here because she was stuttering.

"Spit it out women!" Clef finally growled earning him a glare from Umi. He mustered up another long winded apology.

The maid waited until they were done and whispering something to Clef. She then rushed out of the dining hall as fast as her legs could take her.

Clef's head dropped into his hands as he pulled himself up. He tapped his glass with his knife to get everyone's attention.

"Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam are all advancing on Cephiro; the time to fight is now. If the pillar is not found I fear the worst."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

I'm happy cause because my chapters are getting longer…or so I think. This is really a chapter to show the transitions between times aren't that bad into Cephiro to things are getting worse.

You are probably wondered the whole Eagle thing don't worry, it will be coming into the plot later. There seems to be a lot of unneeded jealousy going on in this chapter. Ferio is overprotective of Fuu even though Eagle showed no affection and Lantis is jealous of Eagle and Hikaru's friendship. He won't admit it though! XD

Eagle is just being nice as a friend in this chapter, like a brother/sister thing. He takes a liking to her, it's like one of my best friends who is a male and I call him big brother. I guess it's having feelings that are above friendship but not love. Sometimes it can become love I guess.

Wow I rambled a lot I should stop shouldn't I? Well I hoped you the chapter and that typos hated me today! Drop a line if you want! Also 7 pages! Wooo! Well just the top of the 7th page but whatever, it is something like 3,000 pages not the most but my chapters are getting longer I think!

**Next Chapter:** The other countries are advancing and there is a little mistrust in the castle about Eagle. Can he really be trusted and does he have a secret motive for being in Cephiro? Also we learn about Hikaru's necklace for the first time and the appearance of the other countries. Also it will be the first chapter where the task of getting another pillar is seriously discussed.


	7. Problems Need to Be Talked About

Burning Flame Chapter 7:

**Burning Flame Chapter 7:**

**Problems Need to Be Talked About**

**Dedication: **Um…my friend Morgan who the AWESOMEST! (And reviewers of course!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! (That counts Magic Knight Rayearth)

**Blackbeltgirl:** Thanks, it's my first! I hope you didn't mind the wait! xD

**Clemilover: **I've decided to do Clemi! There is a bit of it in this chapter but this chapter is more about the problems of Cephiro then romance!

**Notes:** There is a bit of romance in this chapter, little things because this chapter is about coming to face the problems Cephiro is facing at the moment. I used the way of becoming the pillar that is used in the anime because someone doesn't have to die. (Well someone could die but you know what I mean. Also the other countries appear, I'm hoping to use them because they aren't used that often. Already to chapter 7, wow! Sorry this update took so long I've just been really busy.

**Number of words:** 2,419

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"We are going to be advancing into Cephiro's atmosphere soon Lady Aska." Chang Ang's voice broke with annoyance as Lady Aska danced around her throne in glee.

"All thanks to me for I am great!" Aska high pitched laugh rang through the halls of the Dome's main room. "Right Sanyun?!" She cried.

"Y..yes Lady Aska." Sanyun stuttered refusing to meet his lady's eyes. "And I shall become the pillar, hey what is a pillar anyway Sanyun?" Aska asked.

"Lady Aska you really have been getting behind on your lessons, you don't even know what the pillar system is!" Chang Ang cried in dismay.

"Shut up big mouth, what is it Sanyun?" Lady Aska asked as she hopped up onto her throne on a horrible attempt to look like a queen.

"The pillar is a person who has a great will and supports the whole nation with her or her prayers." Sanyun repeated perfectly.

"Why do I need lessons when I have Sanyun, he is so smart big mouth!" Aska laughed as Sanyun's face turned several shades of red at once.

A small knock turned their attention to the door that opened with a swoosh. "We will be arriving in Cephiro in twenty four hours, Fahren time." The woman reported.

"I hope we are ready by then." Chang Ang sighed as Lady Aska began her high pitched laughing and ranting again.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"We shall take Cephiro for Chizeta so we can grow!" Tarta yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. "Wait till we get there Tarta." Tatra smiled lightly.

"I promised Mom and Dad Tatra I can't help it!" Tatra cried as her voice lapsed back into her accent. "Act like a princess Tatra." Tarta scolded lightly.

"Mom and Dad won't care who acts better when I become the pillar and enlarge Chizeta." Tarta scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Now Tarta you won't get a husband with that face!" Tatra grinned as she pulled Tatra cheeks in glee.

"Stop doing that Tatra!" Tarta mumbled and Tatra let go of them quickly with the same infuriating smile on her face.

"I don't want a husband anyway your going to take the throne so why should I worry about it." Tarta snorted as she rubbed her sore cheeks.

"Oh Tarta sometimes you are so funny." Tatra laughed. "Ladies?" A small voice asked. "Oh hello Tarata." Tatra welcomed their long time servant and friend.

"I would just like to inform you that it will be about twenty four hours in Chizeta's time until we enter Cephiro's skies."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru ran a hand through her messy red hair that she had to tame back into her braid for Clef's meeting. He wanted to talk about the fate of Cephiro.

First they had to deal with the advancing countries that the Magic Knights would have to fight in their rune gods. The battles were going to be harder then ever before as well.

Chizeta, the land of the gins where summoners roamed and warm weather stayed all year. It was small but the people were great and lead by a queen and king with two princesses.

Fahren, the land where illusion where seen often and illusions freely roamed. It was a very traditional planet and had a very young princess.

Last but now least the country of Autozam, the land of mechanics where the brain was the strongest thing. Autozam and Cephiro had been locked in great many wars and were considered the biggest threat.

They had a president with his son, Eagle of course. The runaway seemed to be fitting in well but they was still a tension almost everyone felt around him except for Hikaru.

Hikaru and Eagle had bonded and she had been spending a long time with him. Lantis was always close by two and you would often see Lantis just sitting near Hikaru as he napped.

Second the task of finding the pillar which Cephiro could not live without. Clef had finally shown them that Cephiro was crumbling away and a pillar would need to be found quickly.

Hikaru pulled her clothes on and tamed her wild mane hastily. She picked her beloved necklace off her nightstand. She held it close to her heart before putting it on.

It was a mirror pendant with many engravings in old and forgotten languages. She had had this necklace for as long as she could remember.

Her father used to joke about her being born with it on. She had asked him about it and even he didn't know where she got it which she found rather odd, maybe it was her mother's.

She shoved it under her shirt like she always did. She was surprised no one had noticed it yet but she didn't think her necklace was important.

She ran out the door almost tripping in the process. "I hope I'm not late!" Hikaru gasped and she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Right on time." Lantis called from halfway down the hallway. "Thank you Lantis." Hikaru murmured as her eyes found a spot on the ground to stare at.

"Hikaru-chan!" A voice yelled and Hikaru smiled as she faced Umi. "Let's go Hikaru-chan I don't want to keep Clef waiting!" Umi cried as she pulled Hikaru and Fuu along with her.

"Why are you so eager to see Clef?" Fuu asked. Umi scowled but a slight blush made its way onto her face. "Ferio." Was her only reply. "I don't get it." Hikaru gasped.

"Miss Hikaru you are so naïve." Fuu laughed as she opened the large doors to Clef's study for them.

"Thank you Fuu-chan!" Hikaru smiled as she skipped in. Umi and Fuu followed her as they whispered to each other.

Hikaru pulled a chair out for herself and they turned out to be one of the first people here. Umi sat down next to her right next to wear Clef would be sitting.

Fuu grinned at her as she sat on the other side. "Shut up, I'm sitting here because I'm a Magic Knight." Umi mouthed madly.

"You don't have to; Hikaru didn't sit near the head." Fuu pointed out. "She is still close to the head." Umi snorted and turned her face away from Fuu.

The door opened slowly and the rest of the people filtered in slowly. Presea sat sadly next to Umi and she seemed to be thinking deeply.

Ferio sat down next to Fuu and whispered something into her ear that made her blush madly. Eagle took one of the seats next to Hikaru and chatted away to her while Lantis sat on her other side with a large scowl on his face.

A loud cough brought everyone to attention and Clef stood up slowly. "Thank you all from coming here today." He began.

"Not that we had a choice." Ferio tried to whisper but everyone could here it. 'Ferio don't interrupt." Fuu quieted him.

After a long glare at Ferio Clef picked up again by raising his staff high the air. A large glass appeared with a picture of the skies beyond Cephiro.

A large dragon floated his way through the dark space, as its red metal body weaved its way through the sky. It stood out again the black sky and it looked quite fearsome.

"This is the Dome, the mobile fortress of Fahren." Clef explained the shifted to picture of a young black haired girl.

"This is their princess Lady Aska who wants to be our pillar." He sighed. "She is so young though, she is just a kid." Fuu sighed.

Clef ignored her as he focused the picture of a large genies bottle which had to be a ship. It shone bright golden and it was very colorful.

"This is the mobile fortress of Chizeta, the small country whose princesses Tatra and Tarta wish to take over our pillar system." Clef explained as he pointed out the two girls.

The glass shifted quickly to a picture of a large airship with large cannons on the front. "Autozam's fortress." Clef sighed.

"We do not know who is going after a pillar system from their country but we are searching." Clef dropped his staff and the picture faded with it.

Clef sat down slowly and got comfortable before he started to talk. "If Cephiro is to survive we need to find a pillar, and one from Cephiro. Each country will try to use the system to help their own country and not care what happens to Cephiro."

"I do not want to place the burden of being the pillar on anyone and I'm sure they know nothing of our pillar's problems." Clef explained again his voice growing sadder every second.

"How does a person become the pillar anyway?" Hikaru asked as he played with her necklace's chain.

"In the topmost tower of our castle is a room where the proof of the pillar is. That room is a room in which only someone who can become the pillar can survive." Clef explained.

"I think we should gather the people to see which ones can enter the force field that protects the area around the room." Clef suggested.

"That would be dangerous, we should just see which the items react too, much safer." Lantis commanded. Clef had to admit it was a better idea.

"What are the items?" Hikaru asked as she pulled her chain a bit. For some reason her necklace seemed to be tingling against her skin.

"My ring and Lantis' sword both will react to the pillar's presence." Clef stopped to explain to Hikaru again.

"Does anyone have any ideas on who could be the pillar?" Clef called so everyone at the table could hear.

"Probably a leader or strong person." Presea shrugged for that was all she could come up with.

"I think we should test the people in this room now, mostly the Magic Knights." Lantis began. "We already know that they have strong wills."

"I agree with Lantis." Eagle called out. "It is not your place to speak." Clef growled, he still didn't trust this man even though his aura was so strong.

Clef didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of Eagle. He could tell that Eagle had the same strength of will as the Magic Knights.

"I agree with you Lantis but we will do it soon but I think we should go out and meet the other countries." Clef commanded.

"Can we go and talk to them; I don't want to fight anyone without knowing why they are fighting." Hikaru whispered but everyone could hear it.

The silence that followed was long and Hikaru grew nervous. Her face grew slowly redder and redder until she thought she was going to burn.

"I agree and I'm sure Umi does." Fuu finally pointed out. Umi responded with a cry and nod.

"We are the Magic Knights and we stand for Cephiro so I think we might be able to talk some sense into them." Hikaru pointed out.

Clef started laughing loudly. "Yes you can and I don't think I could stop you if I said no." Clef sighed as she held his sides. "You are all dismissed." He said with a flick of his hand.

Everyone stood up and Clef noticed how tall Umi was compared to him. "I'll see you later Clef." Umi called which Clef responded with a nod.

Fuu grinned lightly at Umi who just scowled and pushed Ferio at her. Fuu blushed and decided to drop the subject.

Hikaru ran out the door for now her necklace was tickling her skin and got far away from everyone else. As soon as she did the magic left the necklace.

She sighed and closed her eyes and when she opened them she gasped. She saw Lantis standing right next to her with his eyes closed as well.

The tingling feeling in her necklace again and she got fidgety. "What's wrong?" Lantis asked her in his deep, low voice.

"Oh I'm fine it's just my necklace." She gulped as she pointed to the chain around her neck. "I wear it everyday but no one notices and it just started tingling."

"Let me see it." Lantis replied as she stuck his hand out. Hikaru was too nervous to say no and lifted it out from under her shirt and placed it in his palm.

The mirror in the necklace began to glow lightly in Lantis' palm. "Where did you get this?!" Lantis demanded.

"Well I've had it all my life Lantis." Hikaru whimpered as she pulled her necklace back. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong Lantis." She whispered.

Lantis realized that he had probably just scared and hurt Hikaru. "It's not you, I'm sorry Hikaru but I must go now." He added.

'Bye Lantis I guess I will see you around." Hikaru smiled as she ran off. "How did she get my necklace I gave that too…"

That was when Lantis realized out a secret Hikaru herself didn't even know.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRKMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

I think this one is pretty long, not my longest though. WHO SECRET ABOUT HIKARU! Okay there was a small part with the other counties. Autozam wasn't in this chapter because you've meet them before but they would be in the next chapter, promise!

**Next Chapter:** The search for the pillar is on and the countries are now coming to Cephiro and the fighting begins. (Finally!) Also a bit about what Lantis found out about Hikaru. Maybe you can guess it...Hehe.


	8. The Real Start

Burning Flames Chapter 8

**Burning Flames Chapter 8**

**The Real Start **

**Dedication: **My reviews of course! Also the people who fixed my computer! Go computer fixing guys!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that is cool!

**Seirin:** Just wanted to thank you for behind a dedicated reader and reviewer! Makes me feel better! Sorry but I did tell you a bit more in this chapter just not all of it! You will know in the next chapter promise!

**Notes: **This is really the start of all the action of the story so let's dance! dances We have the first real battle of first and more about Hikaru's "secret" is told! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! Sorry for the long wait but my computer has been down! We also have quite a lot of romance in here! We might even have a kiss! Read to fight out whom… hehe. So read away!

**Word Count:** 2,776

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_I want to be free… to have my own life that is not connected to another's! Stupid thing that keeps me chained to her! She can not, doesn't know how to, control me so she does not deserve me!_

"How will we find the pillar Clef?" An elderly parliament member asked from his seat. It has been ages since an official meeting had been called for the parliament. It was sad if you thought about it.

"I suspect that one of the Magic Knights will become the pillar so all we have to do is wait." Clef sighed, his eyes holding a sort of secret sadness deep down within them.

"Which Magic Knight will be our next pillar Master Mage?" A younger parliament member yelled out. He was a little out of turn but no one wanted to squash the young man's enthusiasm.

"I do not know… each have their strong points." Clef explained. "Members of parliament the next thing we must talk about is the invading countries!" He called as he gave his staff a little wave.

"Fahren is the closest and should be confronted first but Chizeta is not that far behind." Clef explained.

"What are you exactly asking us to do Clef?" Celsior, a rather mean kind of person but sadly a senior member. He had been the one to think up the idea to kill a high member of parliament and give them to Autozam as a peace offering, that idea did not go over well.

"I am getting there Celsior so be patient, remember it's a virtue." Clef sighed as she put on a fake smile to please Celsior and muttered some rather rude things under his breath.

"Fine but I just want this parliament meeting to end quickly as you remember Cephiro is crumbling and we need all the time we can get." Celsior cruelly reminded Clef.

"Members of parliament I move to allow the Magic Knights to fight enemy attackers. We have no pillar so as you know with no pillar we move to our parliament to make laws so do I have a second?" Clef asked.

Orthia, another senior and female member of parliament stood up with a nod towards Clef. "We must protect Cephiro and the Magic Knights can do that."

"Thank you Orthia, now may all I's raise there hand now." Clef instructed and tons of hands shot into the air, even Celsior's.

"Then it is official, the Magic Knights now have the power to use force." Clef smiled in relief though he knew it had to happen. "Alright, parliament is dismissed!"

Clef sighed as he ran a hand through his purple hair. "Poor young Magic Knights for I know one of you will probably be our next pillar and I wish that on none of you."

"Fuu, Ferio is obviously smitten with you and he has already lost one to the pillar system. Poor Fuu, because she is so smart and that would make a good trait for our next pillar."

"Hikaru is so full of life and her heart is full of feelings she still doesn't understand." Clef chuckled at this. "Her heart is so full of love for his land and she is very strong willed and that would make a great pillar."

"Umi, it just can't be Umi because…" Clef stopped. He didn't know why it would be a horrible thing but he just knew it. It would be horrible if any of the girls became the pillar but that was the only system they had.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Parliament agreed so it's official!" Umi cried as she barged into Hikaru's room with Fuu right behind her. She was greeted by a strange sight.

Hikaru lay on her bed staring at a large pendant. "Karu-chan is that a necklace, it's so beautiful!" Umi cried.

"It has a crack in it." Hikaru muttered and indeed there was a long crack across the mirror. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Hikaru I'm sure it's fine just a little scratch." Fuu comforted her.

"You're probably right Fuu-chan! Come on let's get ready to fight Fahren!" Hikaru cried as she jumped out of bed once again full of energy.

As Hikaru ran out the door she felt a twinge of pain but ignored it, she had to fight today! "We'll be right with you Hikaru! I have to ask Clef something and Fuu is going to talk with Ferio." Umi smiled.

"See you soon Umi-chan!" Hikaru cried, turning around to wave and suddenly an even greater pain attacked her senses.

Hikaru fell on the floor her little limps twitching in pain. The pain left quickly and Hikaru gave a loud groan. "What was that about?"

"Hikaru..." She heard a deep voice from above her, and it almost seemed full of concern. She looked up to find Lantis looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Lantis asked this time Hikaru was certain he was concerned for her. "I'm fine." She smiled lightly as Lantis helped her stand up.

"No you are not Hikaru." Lantis glared at her. "Do not lie to me Hikaru, I can tell when you are. You are not very good at it Fire Knight." He added on a lighter note.

Hikaru wondered why he was suddenly showing more interest in her but she couldn't help but give a light smile at the thought.

"Did anything seem different this morning Hikaru? Hikaru I am talking to you." Lantis called as he pulled her out of her day dream.

"Only that when I woke up my pendant had a big crack on it, here look at it." She said showing it to him.

Lantis put one hand on the surface and quickly pulled it away trying to hide a large grimace of pain. "What the hell." He gasped.

"What is wrong with it Lantis?" Hikaru asked as she pulled it away. "There is a new and great power leaking out the crack." Lantis grunted as he held his hand.

"Well what does that mean?" Hikaru asked again. "It means that there was something very powerful trapped in that pendant of m- yours and it is escaping. It will cause you pain until it escapes." Lantis explained.

"Oh please don't make me stay here Lantis I really want to defend Cephiro!" Hikaru begged. "It wouldn't be go- fine Hikaru." Lantis sighed.

"Thank you so much Lantis!" Hikaru squealed jumping up and hugging him much to Lantis' surprised. He gave her a little pat on the head then she ran off as happy as ever.

Lantis rubbed his hand a little bit. "So much power in that little pendant… her parents must have done it but why?" He questioned himself. "I must talk to Clef later this is getting quite serious.

He began to walk slowly down the hall with no real destination in mind. "You let her hug you." He heard a voice very full of amusement call.

"She was happy that is all Eagle it meant nothing." Lantis sighed as he continued on not even looking at him.

"Not any girl can hug Lantis and live, and she did." He pointed out. "You must really like her Lantis." Eagle laughed.

"Stay out of my head Eagle, why could you always read me so well." Lantis sighed at which Eagle laughed even louder.

"You admitted it! It's because I know you Lantis and I think Hikaru will too someday. I waited so long for this day." Eagle smiled.

"I'm not your little kid who just had his first crush Eagle." Lantis growled and stomped off to do whatever it was Lantis did all day.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Ferio…Ferio are you in here?" Fuu called as she entered his room. "Yeah Fuu just reading over some legal crap you know how much I hate it." Ferio sighed as she pushed away a stack of papers.

"We shall be leaving to confront Fahren soon and I wanted to talk to you before I left." Fuu explained.

"Fuu this is it." Ferio sighed. "This is what Ferio?" Fuu asked. "This is the time when we can die and never see each other again." Ferio sighed darkly.

"Don't be so negative Ferio I'm sure we will all be fine." Fuu smiled lightly trying not to cry.

"Ferio you can be-"Fuu began but Ferio cut her off with a kiss. Her cheeks grew red very quickly and she gave a cry of surprise.

"There now I think the others will be waiting for you.' Ferio chuckled as he pushed Fuu out of his room.

"Ferio!" Fuu called. "What is it Fuu?" Ferio asked with a light smile gracing his face and he seemed very happy.

"Thank you." She said with a light blush. "Your welcome." Ferio grinned and Fuu ran off still very embarrassed.

Fuu ran a hand over her lips and gave a light smile which burst into a giant grin. She began to watch the scene over and over again in her mind.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Clef, the other girls will be coming here shortly but I decided to come early." Umi called as she entered Clef's large study.

Umi gasped at the sight of Clef, he looked horrible. His hair was disheveled and dark rings were under his eyes. His features were sunken and it looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a long time.

"What happened to you Clef, are you okay!" Umi cried as she ran over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Umi don't worry about me." Clef smiled lightly but it just made him look even sicker.

"You are defiantly not fine Clef! You look horrible so tell me what is wrong!" She cried and looked quite scary like that.

"I just have a lot of things to thing about Umi and haven't got much sleep. I will be fine after all this is over." He sighed as she looked away from her.

"You win this time Clef but make sure you get some sleep tonight." She scolded him and then turned around.

Clef gave a light grin as he added it to his internal score card of battles with Umi. So far it was Clef, 5 and Umi, 105. Clef sighed, it was sad.

Suddenly the large doors opened with a creak and Hikaru entered with a very red Fuu behind her. "What's wrong with your face Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Nothing, I just jogged from Ferio's room is all." She lied hurriedly. Umi just nodded with a very knowing smile on her face.

"We're all ready to go now Clef!" Hikaru smiled eagerly. "Okay you girls with fly out to meet Fahren and talk with them and if they don't comply then you will fight." Clef explained.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked. "Of course we're ready Clef!" Umi cried. "Then summon your mashin and off you go." Clef smiled lightly.

"**Windam!"**

"**Selece!"**

"**Rayearth!" **

Into the air flew the three mashin with their Magic Knights and off to fight their first battle together.

"I can't believe it! I feel so powerful!" Hikaru cried as she twirled causing her large machine to twirl too.

"Look it's Fahren's battle ship the dome, it's so big!" Umi cried as she grew closer and closer to the dome and their first fight.

"Lady Aska Cephiro's legendary Magic Knights are nearing the ship!" Lady Aska's guardian, Chang Ang, cried as a large image of the mashin appeared above them.

"They are so cool! Quick what are they called Sanyun!" She cried to her faithful servant and gave her loud laugh.

"They are mashins; they are controlled by the Magic Knights. There is the Water Knight, the Wind Knight, and the Fire Knight." He answered pointing them all out with a large blush staining his cheeks.

"You really must keep up on your schooling Lady Aska." Chang Ang sighed. "No time now I want the mashins." Ask announced. "Sanyun ink and paper!'

She ignored Chang Ang protests and grabbed the ink and paper from Sanyun and began drawing. Suddenly outside the dome appeared outside the dome.

"What is that thing, it looks like a large dragon?" Hikaru called. "It is one of the legendary forbidden spells of the Fahren royal family." Fuu explained.

"I have spent some time in Fahren so let me speak to them!" Fuu called to them before turning towards the dragon.

"Fahren we want to know why you want Cephiro's pillar system!" Fuu called as they floated there in space.

"Eh, what wait? Oh I want to be pretty!" Aska's high pitched laughter erupted from the dragon. "I heard the last pillar was very pretty!"

Suddenly without warning the dragon shot a beam of energy at the girls hitting them and sending them flying backwards.

"Flame Arrow!" Hikaru called sending a whip of flame at the dragon but it just bounced off it. "Magic isn't working!" She cried.

"We will just have to use our swords!" Umi cried as she pulled out her long sword and flew towards the dragon followed by Hikaru and Fuu.

Umi quickly jumped around and slashed the dragon, it cut through it just like paper. "Just cut it up!" She cried over to Hikaru and Fuu.

Hikaru stabbed it in the back and pulled the sword down, splitting the dragon in half. She gave a cry of triumph.

Fuu slashed the dragon to finish it off. "We did guys we defeated Fahren!" Umi cried. "One second." Fuu warned them.

Inside the dome Lady Aska was yelling as she stomped around her throne room. Suddenly she heard the girl's voice again and stopped.

"I must tell you that if you become the pillar you can not love any one! If you want to be pretty for a person you still won't be able to be with them!" Fuu called.

"Is that true Magic Knight?" Lady Aska gasped. "I do not lie." Fuu added. "We will retreat." Lady Aska declared after a few minutes of silence.

"You have grown up very much today Lady Aska." Chang Ang smiled as they turned to leave. "I will never forget your Magic Knights!" Lady Aska called.

"We did it Umi-chan and Fuu-chan!" Hikaru cried in glee. "We did didn't we?" Fuu smiled. "Let's go home now." Umi cried and they turned to leave.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMR**

The deep knocking broke Clef out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called as he read over another line of the paper before him.

He looked up and pushed his paper work away, it was Lantis. "What is it Lantis?" He asked as he stood up.

Lantis closed the door behind him and it gave a loud click. He turned around to face Clef again and sighed.

"I'm afraid there is something very grave of which I need to talk to you about…"

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Ooh CLIFFEDGE! I swear next time will be Hikaru's secret, she doesn't really know about so it isn't really a secret but whatever. I think this is one of the longest chapters but I'm happy that my chapters are staying long! Hope you liked it! Hope you liked the Fuu and Ferio kiss! Hehe! Wonder who was that speaking, or what was speaking at the start? You'll find out soon enough! insert evil laugh here

**Side Note:**

The two characters from parliament I entered well there names are based off cars too!

Celsior- Toyota Celsior

Orthia- Honda Orthia

**Next Chapter: ** The battle with Chizeta, FINALLY Hikaru's secret, and more love stuff. I had a lot in this chapter…I think.

Something a little special for all (even if there are not that many) Readers:

**Omake Ending: **

Hikaru: Lantis please bend down.

Lantis: Umm… fine. bends down really low

Hikaru: YES!

Lantis: What?

Hikaru: I'm taller then you!

Lantis stands up

Hikaru: Darn it!


	9. Secrets, Plots, and Friends Betrayed

Burning Flame Chapter 9:

**Burning Flame Chapter 9:**

**Secrets, Plots, and Friends Betrayed**

**Dedication:** Reviewers of course, I love you even though I don't have that many but I don't care. And vacations…I love vacations too!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own MKR, blah blah blah!

**Kazeijui Fuuka:** Yay new reviewer! Thanks for the compliment and here is about… half of the secret coming up!

**ISA:** Thank you and they are the best aren't they! Sorry it took me so long though!

**Notes:** Sorry this took awhile but there is some of Hikaru's secret coming up here! Not the romantic chapter but there is more action, little less then the last chapter if you ask me. Hope you review! Sorry about the mistake with the name I've been typing Burning Flames when it's Burning Flame but I fixed it during this chapter! IF anyone is wondering about Only a Minute I am probably going to update that later today or tomorrow. Well here we go!

**Word Count: **2,064

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_Yes I feel my seal breaking more and more each day! Soon my power will break this silly bond and overflow! I will be free at last!_

"Grave important you say?" Clef asked setting the book down he was reading. On the front in elegantly written letters were the words History of the Pillars.

"Guru why are you reading that?" Lantis asked seeing through his mask of lies. Clef sighed and he let his façade fall to the ground.

Clef looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days. His face seemed to yell to the world that something was not right in the palace.

"I am trying to predict who is going to be pillar. I can not help but feel badly for them, I have learned through life and reading this book that being the pillar is a fate worse then death."

He cracked the book opened to a pre-marked page and began to read. "Pillar Every died of a broken heart after his best friend, Guru at the time, died. Pillar Opel died after all her old friends had died. Lastly there was Emeraude who was my dear friend."

One would wonder what was going through his mind right now because his face had paled instantly and he his face fell into a deep frown.

"I am sorry Kailu I got sidetracked what is the matter of grave importance that you so badly needed to tell me." Clef sighed running a hair through his already messy hair.

"Guru Clef I think, I know, I have found out…" Lantis said not knowing how to tell Clef this. Clef gave him the kind of look that could kill but Lantis ignored it, cleared his throat, and started again.

"Remember when that young Knight-to-be was born, Hikaru. How she vanished and we found her parents and their old town destroyed. I have thought up to this point the fact Hikaru and Hikaru shared the same name was just a coincidence but I have changed my mind."

"I remember when the Fire Knight was just born, I was around five at the time, and my brother took me to see her with all the other royalty. We were all supposed to give the baby gifts and my brother told me I was old enough to do that."

"I was only a young Kailu in training at the time and I have very little belongings to give her so I gave her the necklace my mother gave me. Remember the one, with the mirror on it?" Lantis asked and Clef only responded with a nod and his face had fallen a bit.

"I have recently found that Hikaru has possession of the said necklace and I'm sure it was not another coincidence. "

"You mean Hikaru is Hikaru!" Clef gasped in surprise. "They never did find her body at the site of … destruction." Clef grimaced as he remembered the site.

"It is worse then that." Lantis sighed. "I felt a strange, overwhelming power coming from the necklace and the next day I noticed there was a crack in it and the power had grown. There is something sealed in that necklace and it is escaping. It is the exact same thing that happened to…"

Clef gasped at this. "Emeraude."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"I have just called a meeting to discuss our attack against Chizeta today." Clef sighed as he seated himself in his large chair. Lantis nodded his face had grown even sulkier if that was even possible.

"Tell Hikaru nothing of our meeting or our thoughts." Clef warned him. "I would not dream of it Guru." Lantis nodded.

"Lantis!" Clef called as Lantis turned to seat himself. "I am very sorry." Lantis just nodded and sat.

Suddenly the three Magic Knights entered the room laughing and giggling. Lantis' whole body seemed to slump as he heard Hikaru laughing as if nothing was wrong.

He slightly glanced over as Hikaru sat down next to him. "Hello Lantis how are you?" She asked with a smile. Lantis' face portrayed no emotion and he just gave a little shrug.

Hikaru's face fell and her eyebrows shot up in surprised then she turned around looking quite confused.

"What is wrong with Lantis Guru Clef?" Fuu asked in concern. "Nothing is wrong with Lantis, nothing at all." Clef sighed.

"Clef what is going on?" Umi demanded. "Not now Umi.' Clef said with a light smile. The one thing he could be happy about was it wasn't Umi.

That thought just made him feel worse! He did not wish what might happen to Hikaru on anyone and Hikaru was such a sweet girl.

Soon everyone had filtered in and talking with their neighbors.

Clef stood up silently and everyone silenced as he opened his mouth to talk. "Chizeta is approaching and our coming quite close to our atmosphere. As soon as they breach it the Magic Knights will defend and attack."

"The plan is to defend Cephiro and see if we can reason with the two princesses on board, Tarta and Tatra. If they will not listen to reasoning we will attack. That is all dismissed." Clef sighed as he sat down.

"That was a rather short meeting." Fuu blinked in surprised. "Something is very wrong with Lantis and Clef today." Umi agreed.

"Lantis acted even colder to me then ever. He wouldn't even look at me for some reason." Hikaru said her voice filled with hurt.

"Oh Karu-chan it'll be okay!" Umi cried as she hugged Hikaru. "Who said I wasn't okay?" Hikaru said with a blush.

"Come on let's go!" Hikaru cried as she changed the subject quite nicely. "To battle once again!"

"**Windom"**

"**Selece!"**

"**Rayearth!"**

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"We shall take Cephiro for Chizeta and mother and father will be proud!" Tarta cried thrusting her arm out in a grand display.

Her twin sister, Tatra, laughed her little princess laugh. "Oh you are so funny Tarta but you really must learn to act like a princess."

"If that means being like you then I don't want to be like on." Tarta spat but Tatra just laughed. "You really are a funny one sister!" She cried pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Let me go right now!" Tarta screamed and Tatra happily did so. "Excuse me Princess Tarta and Princess Tatra?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes what is it?" Tatra asked as she turned to face the maid. "There a three robot approaching, we have identified them as the mashins owned by the three Magic Knights of Cephiro." She said with a bow.

"Now is our chance to fight!" Tarta cried totally forgetting she was fighting with her sister in the heat of the thoughts of battle.

"It looks like a big teapot." Hikaru laughed as she pointed toward the Bravada. "It does!" Umi laughed but their laughing stopped as two giant voices boomed around them.

"We summon our guardian spirits!" The two female voices called. "Rakoon!" A giant red genie appeared in the air. "Rasheen!" A giant blue genie appeared next to it.

"Those things are disgusting!!" Umi squealed. She shut her eyes tightly against the sight. "Please wait before attacking think it over!" She added.

"Why should we?" Tarta asked her voice coming out of Rasheen's body. "You can not love anything else if you are the pillar! Your duty has to be the most important thing to you!" Umi cried with her eyes still shut.

"I guess we will stop." Tatra said as her voice came from Rakoon. "No sister we will only stop if defeat our guardian spirits! I will not run away!" Tarta cried.

"This is your fight then Tarta.' Tatra said as her guardian vanished.

"Fine but who said I needed you anyway!" Tarta cried as she turned to fight her attackers.

"It is not fair to have three on one I will fight you alone!" Umi cried. "Umi no you could get hurt." Fuu gasped.

"I will be fine I promise and this is for Cephiro and everyone I love." Umi smiled at them as she approached Tarta.

"Then let's fight!" Tarta cried her guardian rushing at Umi with its sword ready. Umi opened her eyes and shrieked at its ugliness.

The guardian easily swung its sword and hit Umi who cried in pain. "Don't get distracted Umi!" Hikaru cried.

Umi tried to focus but the guardian distracted her again and it hit her once again.

_Focus Umi; don't think about the guardian think about something else but what? Um Hikaru, Fuu, Mokona, Ascot, and Clef!_

"Water dragon!" She shouted a yet of water flew at the guardian. Umi gasped as the guardian sucked up her blow.

"I guess I will have to use my sword I just won't think about the guardian." Umi said as she moved in to attack. "I can't do it!" She cried.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She moved in as close to the guardian as she thought she was then closed her eyes.

She began swinging randomly around with her sword, it wasn't the smarted idea but somehow it worked.

Her sword cut the guardian in half and it disappeared. "You defeated me and as I promised we will leave." Tarta sighed.

"Good job Magic Knights." A familiar voice called. They quickly turned to face a fixed up FTO with Eagle inside it.

"What are you doing her Eagle and how did you get your FTO?" Fuu asked suspiciously. "Come on guys it's Eagle!" Hikaru cried as she flew over to him.

"Hikaru I'm sincerely sorry for what I have to do." Eagle sighed. "Wait-what are you talking about Eagle?" Hikaru asked but at the moment Eagle raised his gun and caught her in a weird electric force field.

Slowly Hikaru felt her body falling into a weird sleep and Eagle flew away. "Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu cried but he shot a beam of energy at them and they were sent hurtling back towards Cephiro.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Umi and Fuu barged into Clef's study to find everyone waiting for them there. "You are back!' Caldina cried in joy.

"Wait where is Hikaru?" Lantis asked as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Umi quickly shut her eyes to stop tears from spilling from them.

"Aren't you wondering where Eagle is to?" Fuu asked sadly. "Eagle…what did he do!" Clef demanded.

"He took Hikaru." Umi gasped and then she broke out in tears.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Another cliffy! Yep Hikaru's secret is known to the world! You still don't know the whole thing yet but it will revealed in a couple chapters. Hope you liked it, this was a un romance scene but know Lantis is all sad... poor Lantis. There will be a lot in the next chapter! Another voice at the star and we still don't really know who it is! Someone smart could figure it out though.

**Side Notes:**

I once again used two car names for characters but this time it was for the old Pillars!

Every- Suzuki Every

Opel- Astra Opel

**Omake Ending:**

Mokona: Pu pu pu pu pu pu puuuuuu. Pupupu pupu puuuuu. PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Pu pu pupu pupu!

Umi: I wonder what that about.

Hikaru: There are two possibilities, he could be practicing for his own commercial or the Protection of Funny Animals, or PUFA, or he could just be crazy.

I don't think it's funny I just couldn't think of anything!


	10. Enemies or Not?

Burning Flame Chapter 10:

**Burning Flame Chapter 10:**

**Enemies or Not?**

**Dedication: **Reviewers, umm the person who invented the keyboard!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own MKR except for my original characters... I can call them mine!!

**ISA:** There is a little surprise in here for you and don't worry we finally figure out the ENTIRE secret… took a while! I added romance hope you like it! Also hope you enjoy Clemi! wink wink

**Kazeijui Fuuka:** Thanks and I hope you like this one! Close to the end too! Hope this was quick enough for you and I love the smiles!

**Notes: **Last update before I'm leaving and I'm leaving you with a cliffy lol! Also romance in this, lots of Clemi! This is also the longest chapter yet! Wee let's party! Also I have changed around the pillar test for reasons only known to me at the moment! We finally get to know exactly what happened with Hikaru's parents in a flashback! Hope you like it and please review!

**Word Count:** 3262

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_Just a bit more and this seal her parents cast will be broken and I will be free to have my own life and light. Damn her parents, they knew I was stronger then a normal pillar astral but at least I killed them. _

Hikaru's body felt heavier then it ever had and it felt like all the energy had been sucked out of her limbs. It took so much energy just to open her eyes. She let out a groan as she felt her muscles complain at the sudden movement.

"I killed them; yes I killed them and the whole village with them." A soft voice cried and Hikaru had thought it was coming from her necklace. She shook her head, it couldn't be a voice and she must have been hearing things.

"Where am I?' She gasped in pain as she stood up. She was in a prison cell but she could hardly tell if it wasn't for the circular force field.

Her cell looked almost like her room at the palace. There was a soft bed and a dresser and even a picture of Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru laughing in the palace's biggest garden.

She smiled happily as she saw their laughing faces but it just made her feel even sadder. They all looked so happy together and Hikaru's learned how important her friends really were to her and now they were gone.

It is it true that you never know what you have until it's gone and Hikaru felt her heart aching for her friends and everyone at the palace.

"We worked so hard to become the Magic Knights… together as friends. " She sighed as her throat tightened and her hand made its way to where her sword should be but it wasn't there.

"Of course they would take my weapons..." Hikaru sighed. "But they couldn't take Rayearth away from me!" She cried in joy.

"Rayearth come and help me!" She cried but nothing happened, not voice or feeling of power flowing through her veins. "Rayearth why won't you come and help me?" She called out in a louder voice.

"**Because you are not in any danger here little Magic Knight of Fire just wait this out."** The loud voice boomed in her head and it sounded almost amused at her situation.

"What do you mean I'm not in any danger here?" She called but Rayearth didn't answer and Hikaru sat down to wait. "Just what am I supposed to wait here for?" She growled in annoyance, she never was the patient.

She adjusted herself so she was sitting Indian style and closed her eyes and began to mediate. Usually when she did this she could feel the energy of her fire magic in her heart but she could feel it was blocked.

She looked at her wrist and saw a metal, blinking cuff on it. She touched it and felt a quick jump of power. She drew her hand away with a gasp of surprise. "They must be blocking my magic with this." She growled as she shook her hand but the cuff was impossible to get off.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRKR**

Clef sat in his study looking worse then ever, if that was even possible. "Why does this happen at this moment. If she does not get back her soon it will break while on the ship and... I don't want to know what will happen." Clef gasped as he banged his head on his desk.

"Clef are you in here?" A timid voice asked, it was Umi and her face was still tear stained and her normal, loud attitude had vanished. Clef thought he would happy that it was gone but he actually missed it.

"Umi there is nothing more I can do, Autozam has blocked my magic." He sighed as he looked at her with weary eyes.

"For the life of the pillar Clef you look horrible!" Umi gasped as she ran over to him. "I don't feel much better and you aren't exactly your normal self." Clef sighed as he laid his head on his desk again.

"Is there anything I can do Clef?" Umi asked as she gazed down at him in worry. Clef was happy that she was so worried about him and not Ascot but he wouldn't admit it.

"Do not worry about me Umi I will be fine after all this is over." Clef said with a loud sneeze. "No Clef you need something… how about I rub your shoulders then get you some tea.

"Um… Umi I swear I will be fine." Clef muttered and glad his face was pressed against his desk so Umi couldn't see his blush.

"No way Clef you are horrible!" Umi cried as she began to rub Clef's neck. Clef was about to protest but his shoulders were starting to feel better but his face darkened even more.

"Now I am going to get you some tea and I will be right back!" She cried and ran out the door. Clef couldn't help but smile lightly.

"_Clef I am sorry!"_ He felt Lantis say inside his head. _"Wait Lantis what are you sorry for_

_... Lantis what are you going to do!_" Clef cried mentally and he felt Lantis aura flash inside his mind.

"_Again I am sorry but I have to do it Clef._" Lantis repeated. _"You are going after her aren't you Lantis!"_ Clef yelled his face falling.

There was a long pause before Lantis spoke again. _"Yes but I have to Clef I just can't leave her up there."_

"_Lantis we are going to plan out how to get Hikaru back but there is not much we can do at the moment._" Clef sighed but he could tell by the feel of Lantis' aura that his mind was set on following Hikaru.

"_There is not much you and the others can do but I can do something. I know how to find the airship and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_ Lantis said determinedly.

"_Lantis you may never be able to express your love for Hikaru, you know what she holds. I can let this happen again."_ Clef sighed.

"_Who said I loved Hikaru!"_ Lantis cried and he was usually a good liar but Clef saw right through this lie. _I'm going Clef."_

Clef felt Lantis' aura growing fainter and fainter and knew that Lantis was leaving. "No!" He cried as he felt everything erupt from him.

Everything was going wrong, Autozam, Hikaru's fate, Lantis, and so much more. The opposite of what he wanted to happen was happening. History had a cruel way of repeating itself.

He jammed his hand so hard down on his desk that papers went flying everywhere. "Clef what is wrong!" Umi cried as she ran over to him and left a broken tea glass on his floor.

There was going to be a big stain but Clef could care less. "Lantis went after Hikaru Umi, history is repeating. Love is a cruel thing Umi!" Clef cried and he felt the fatigue setting in and he felt himself slipping.

"What do you mean Clef, hold on Clef!" Umi cried as she held Clef so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hikaru's fate and Lantis' heart, just like Emeraude and Zagato, how ironic, the world just seems to hate love yes that is true!" Clef laughed coldly.

"It seems Fuu and Ferio are the only ones who can be truly happy in this world. Even I can't have a shred of happiness." He laughed again and his eyes were slowly closing.

"Why can't you have happiness Clef?" Umi cried and her eyes were filling up with tears now.

"Guru's aren't allowed to love as well Umi since we are tied to the pillar. Umi I can never tell you I love you." With that Clef's eyes closed.

Umi gulped and propped Clef up on a pillow. "He looks so peaceful when he is asleep." She sighed. "Oh Clef…" She sighed and lightly kissed his forehead.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Hikaru yawned as she uncrossed her stiff legs as she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to find Eagle. "Eagle you traitor I thought we were friends!" She cried as her fist clenched tightly and wished she could hurl fire at his face.

"Hikaru I am sorry but I had to do it to restore peace." Eagle sighed as he slide a plate of food over to Hikaru.

"What do you mean peace, capturing someone is not at all like peace!" Hikaru cried as she pulled the food over to her. Her belly rumbled loudly as she looked at the tasty food.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but you shall find out soon. We are just waiting for the rays affects on you to wear off. We had to use it to capture you and it drains you of your energy." Eagle explained.

"Eagle I don't want to hate you… I still feel safe around you but..." Hikaru sighed. "Don't think about it Hikaru…" Eagle looked up and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." He chuckled. "What was bound to happen sooner or later?" Hikaru asked as she began to stuff her face full of food. "Eat it all up Hikaru." Eagle smiled and walked out.

Hikaru pushed her plate away when was done eating and lay down and once again looked at the picture of her friends. She sighed and ran a hand along the picture frame.

Suddenly she heard a loud bam and the wall of her cell shook at little. "What is going on?" She cried and dropped to the ground as the wall gave out.

She looked up to see Lantis getting off a large black horse with a man of blue fire. "Lantis what are you doing here?" Hikaru gasped as she stood up to look at him.

"Come on let's go home Hikaru quickly!" He called as he offered her his hand. Hikaru was about to take it when she saw the wall Lantis had just broken down was starting to rebuild itself.

"No Lantis you have to go or you will trapped here as well!" She cried as she tried to push him out but it did little good. The wall closed behind him, leaving his horse outside.

"Hikaru I can break the barrier down." Lantis explained as he grasped her by the shoulders. "No you can't Lantis, the barrier voids all magical abilities and since your sword is magic it becomes just a normal sword." Eagle's voice rang through the intercom.

"Damn you Eagle." He cursed under his breath. "I told you so Lantis but you wouldn't listen to me! Why did you come here, to save me I mean?" Hikaru asked as she sat down.

Lantis sat next to her and looked away from her. "You are a Magic Knight.' He lied. "You are lying." Hikaru announced. "What!" He cried turning to look at her.

"I said you are lying I can tell by your aura. It grows cloudy when you lie." She explained. Lantis blinked, very surprised that she could read his aura that easily.

"I didn't want you… hurt is all?" He shrugged once again turning away from her. Hikaru smiled lightly and blushed a bit but then her face fell.

"Why won't you look at me Lantis?" She asked. "What do you mean Magic Knight?" Lantis asked.

"You won't look at me anymore, like it hurts to look at me. Do you hate me or something?" She cried in frustration.

Lantis sighed and ran a hand through his hair then turned to face her. "I am sorry Hikaru and I do not hate you but I can not tell you Hikaru." He sighed and his eyes never left the floor.

The door to the cell opened with a bang. "It is time Hikaru and Lantis." Eagle laughed as he touched the cell and it vanished. "Oh don't run Hikaru that cuff will shock you and if you run Lantis... well I don't think you will." He laughed.

Eagle lead them to the largest room of the ship and in the center of it sat a tell man with slightly graying blonde hair and looked like an older version of Eagle.

"I am Mignon, president of Autozam and you already know my son Eagle. Little Magic Knight and her guard dog I have to tell you something and you must promise to hear me out. Mignon announced as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Lantis cross his arms and moved to stand slightly in front of Hikaru but she moved in front of him. "Yes President Mignon." She nodded and glared at Lantis before he could say anything.

"We need you take us to Cephiro, do not worry we do not seek a battle. Autozam is falling apart and we need Cephiro's help to restore us. We have agreed the battles between our two countries are tearing us up and we want peace." Mignon explained.

"That is amazing of course we will take you there!" Hikaru cried. "Wait how can we trust you?" Lantis asked. "I swear on your pillar that what I speak is true." Mignon nodded. "Fine then I guess." Lantis grumbled.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRKMKRMRKMRKMKRMKRMKR**

"Look the Autozam airship is coming we have to fight it!" Umi cried getting ready to fight it. The whole palace was now gathered in the front courtyards to watch the ship.

"Wait that is Hikaru on the front and she is waving, and Lantis is next to her. There is Eagle as well…and the president of Autozam!" Fuu gasped.

The ship landed with a light thunk sound and Hikaru jumped off and ran to Umi and Fuu. "Umi and Fuu I missed you so much!" She cried as she was swept up into a large group hug.

"What are they doing here?" Clef asked in a light growl. "It is okay Clef all they want is peace and help." Hikaru cried in joy. "Is that true President Mignon?" Clef asked.

"Yes Doshi Clef all we want is peace." Mignon nodded, using the most sacred name for Clef and he looked surprised. "I guess then we will head to the meeting room and call parliament to make a treaty President Mignon." Clef nodded.

Hikaru's hands flew to her head as she felt a scene rushing in as the crack grew on her necklace.

**MKRFLASHBACKMKR**

_A man and a woman stood with a baby in their arms. "Her astral is stronger then any other pillar Scizum." The woman sighed. "I know Cima." Scizum sighed. _

"_The only thing we can do is seal it but what should we seal it in?" Cima asked. "The necklace that young Lantis gave her." Scizum smiled as he remembered it. _

"_Come we are almost at our home town, we must do it there!" Cima gasped as she ran into the village. She set the young Hikaru down on the ground. "I must do this quickly!" She cried. _

_Suddenly a pink spirit began coming out of the baby's heart. "No it's to late Nova is coming!" She cried in fear._

"_You will not seal me for I want to be free!" The astral baby laughed as she raised her hands. _

"_No she is going to attack!" Scizum cried as she pushed Cima to the ground and covered her with his body. _

"_Akai Inazuma Annihilation!" The large pink blast swept over the town leaving chaos in its wake. _

_Everything was dead, every single living thing except for Hikaru, Nova, and Cima who Scizum had used the last of his power to protect. "No Scizum!" She cried. _

"_Gokuin Isei!" _

"_Akai Inazuma!"_

_The blast that occurred left the town covered in dust for a few seconds but when it cleared you could see a small baby with a pendant around her necklace and no little Nova._

_There was also something else missing, the alive body of Cima. Both spells had hit there mark and now little Hikaru was left all alone. _

_That was how she found by her new father the next day. _

**MKRENDFLASHBACKMKR**

"I am that Hikaru." She gasped and suddenly her necklace broke in half and a light pink shapeless form of energy flew from it.

Hikaru's body fell to the ground and she screamed in pain as she lost of a part of her. Her little body twitched in pain and she screamed again.

"What is wrong with Hikaru-chan?" Umi cried a she ran to Hikaru's side. "She is so much pain!" Fuu gasped as she ran into Ferio's open arms.

Ferio gently patted her back while she cried in his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head and didn't care that everyone had just saw.

Suddenly Hikaru's body stopped moving and her eyes closed as she fell asleep. 'The seal has broken and the test will begin shortly in her mind." Lantis sighed as he picked her up.

"We have to move her to the tower that is where the test must take place." Clef sighed as he Lantis began to walk off.

"Wait what test are we talking about!" Umi cried her voice was breaking and her eyes welling up with tears.

"The test to become the pillar."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMRKRMKR**

Did you like the little twist in there? You thought they were going to fight Autozam didn't you! This had a lot of Clemi in it… well go Clemi! This is the climax! Almost done with the story! Woot! Also the longest chapter so far!

**Side Notes:**

Car names are used again!

President Mignon- Mitsubishi Fighter Mignon

Scizum- Autozam Scizum (lol Autozam)

Cima- Nissan Cima

If you are wondering about that weird spell in their I will explain it. Akai Inazuma is Red Lightening in Japanese but I wanted a stronger spell that could wipe out an entire town so I added annihilation at the end to make it more powerful. In other words it is a more powerful version of Red Lightening.

Also I have President Mignon calling Clef Doshi when I usually use Guru but Doshi sounds more formal and regal so in this story it is like saying Guru but with more respect.

**Omake Ending**

Sierra- I'm Sierra/ Presia and I'm in love with Clef!

Presia magically rises from the dead

Presia- I saw him first and I'm love with Clef!

Sierra- Clef is mine!

Presia- Clef is mine!

Umi walks in

Umi- Hello… why are there two Presias?

Presia and Sierra- GET HER!


	11. Friends: The Loves that Lives

Burning Flames Chapter 11: (Final Chapter)

**Burning Flames Chapter 11: (Final Chapter)**

**Friends: The Love that Lives**

**Dedication: **Anyone who helped inspire this! Don't really like it but I like the new story I thought of! Much better just it terms of writing skills I think.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill!

**ISA:** I'm glad you're sad… that sounds weird! I could never write Eagle-kun as evil! He is so awesome! The new story I will be writing is going to be a gigantic Clemi!

**Kaze Fuuka: **Hope you like this final, really long, chapter! Hope I was quick enough! Woo more faces! giggles XD

**Notes:** Last chapter! Do not want to ruin anything so just read! Oh yes the pillar test is original in my story! I did it for a reason! I'm not crazy! . . And WOOT! SUPER LONG CHAPTER!!

**Word Count: **4756

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Never ending, ever growing blackness, which seemed to spread out in front of her? Every single ounce of energy and life had been sucked out of ever single fiber of her being. She wasn't just weary, she was drained.

Emotionally drained, physically drained, magically drained, spiritually drained, and almost anything else you can think of she was drained of.

She could barely think so she was far from comprehending where she was or why she was her.

Why was she here? How did she get here? What was she supposed to do? When was something interesting going to happen or was anything going to happen? And where the hell was she!

She could still feel the presence of the people that lived in the castle so she couldn't be outside the castle grounds.

Of so many people lived in the castle that Hikaru would never be able to remember or even meet everyone but she had come to know and remember quite a lot of auras and she often called them by their aura colors.

Mister dark blue or the lady with a light pink aura. One that randomly stuck out in her wide collection was the white aura.

Hikaru had searched out this person with the white aura as she felt something special in this person. She ended up being a four year old girl who had been found in the forest just outside the palace grounds.

She was now being raised by the kitchen staff but Hikaru would often visit her. Her name was Aijou which was a rather odd name for a little girl. When the kitchen staff had found her that was the only words she spoke.

Soon little Aijou had almost become a sister to Hikaru, cute little Ai and her would wander the gardens just laughing and talking. Hikaru felt drawn to her for her aura but she also loved this little girl like a sibling.

Her aura, which was often white but would sometimes flick to a light red or pink, was so innocent and unspoiled. It was just filled with unsealed power it reminded her of something but she never could place a finger on it.

Actually Aijou reminded Hikaru a bit of herself when she was younger. So naïve and full of energy, thinking nothing bad of the world. That was why she hadn't talked to her that much.

The world wasn't always good and Hikaru didn't want Aijou to know that, not at this moment at least. Let her be a child a little longer. Hikaru smiled in the blackness and she couldn't help but giggle.

Even light can be found in the darkness, even the smallest thing like a smile from a small child can change someone's whole world. You never know how someone affects you until you're away from them.

"Aka-chan, little Aka-chan you are so sweet!" She laughed and she opened her eyes as she felt her body being felt with new energy.

Just as her body felt like it was back to normal she noticed there was a strange emptiness inside of her. It felt as she had lost half of her body, she was missing a part of herself and she knew it!

"Chikushou!" She cried as she lost control of her temper for a moment and suddenly around her sprung red flames. She gasped in surprise and she expected to get burnt but no such thing happened.

"In here auras have their own tangible form and are visible not only a thing you can sense out with your mind. " A sweet voice whispered but no one appeared in the dark.

Hikaru reached her hand out in the flame, it was true she could actually feel the flames and move them to her will but she didn't get burnt.

Hikaru guessed they weren't really flames at all but it made sense that the aura of the Magic Knight of Fire would appear as flames. "If Fuu-chan was here it would be wind, and Umi-chan would get water." Hikaru giggled as she thought of her dear friends.

"But they will never come here Magic Knight; they are the true lucky ones. Everyone called me lucky at first but they were very wrong and they see that now." The voice sighed and this time Hikaru could see a form appearing out the darkness, actually two.

The second forms stayed in the background while the other stepped forward, surrounded by little golden lights that danced around her form.

The woman who stepped forward was short, slim, and as beautiful as everyone said she was. Her face would be so much prettier if she smiled though but today she face was sad and dark. She golden waves of hair were tucked backwards a bit to show off her porcelain like face.

"Princess Emeraude why are you here aren't you… dead?" Hikaru asked pausing before the world dead to try to think of a better word but none came to mind.

"I am Hikaru." She said and her face broke into a genuine smile, she was happy to be dead. "I am free this way Hikaru but I'm here on grave matters." She said and her face instantly dropped.

"It is tradition for the former pillar to come to the new pillars, well a possible new pillar, test. I wish you could turn back now but there is no way to go back from here." Emeraude said with an even larger sigh.

"What do you mean I can't turn back?" Hikaru cried. "Clef never told me anything, Lantis never told me as well… no one told me anything!" She screamed as her eyes began to water.

"They can't, they are sworn by blood not to tell. It was created to trick others because the first pillar knew if they knew what being the pillar was like no one would want to become the pillar." Emeraude laughed with a cruel smile of someone who had been betrayed.

"It's life or death from here Hikaru. You can pass and become the pillar or not pass and… die. Sometimes I think death would be better but then again maybe not..." Emeraude mumbled to herself.

"Hikaru here I can see your heart, I know you don't want to go through with this but there is nothing we can do. I will give you some advice from here on. As pillar you can do anything Hikaru and I wish I had thought of the secret they told me but I had already died." Emeraude bowed slightly then retreated.

"Wait Emeraude where are you going!" Hikaru cried but she felt Emeraude keep her away. "I am forbidden from interrupting in the test."

"What is the test?" She cried as she struggled but with part of her soul going she couldn't break her force field. "No one outside may now what it is…" Emeraude whispered.

Suddenly the second figure, the one Hikaru had forgotten about stepped forward covered in a light pink aura identical to Hikaru's own flames.

Her long pink hair whipped around her very skinny body, her eyes were cold and unfeeling. "Wait you are Nova from the test thing I had to take to get escudo!" Hikaru cried as she remembered her.

"Yes Hikaru, your parents tried to seal me away forever. They did not want you suffering the same fate as all the other pillars. They failed though, their seal was only temporary." Nova laughed.

"Is this something to do with my test?" Hikaru asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Of course it does silly Hikaru! Most people learn to deal with their inner auras, if they are powerful enough like yours, at a young age but you didn't!" Nova laughed. "You must learn to control me to become a pillar."

"With me gone though you have lost half of yourself leaving you weaker then normal!" Nova laughed again and her two pink swords appeared in her hands.

One slice with those things and she would be dead. Hikaru gulped and silently screamed for her sword.

"Oh I can call Rayearth!" Hikaru cried as she remembered.

"**Rayearth"**

…Nothing happened and Hikaru felt her worry grow. She decided to try again.

"**Rayearth"**

Once again nothing happened.

"**I can not be summoned here young Magic Knight but believe in thine own heart and believe in your ability to return to thine friends for thine friends are my young masters life."**

"Believe in my self and my ability to return to my friends. The only way to return to my friends is if I become the pillar..." Hikaru whispered.

"You can never win for your heart will never be in it… it's because of all the person at the palace isn't it? Umi, Fuu, little Aka-chan, Clef, Eagle, and of course Lantis." Nova laughed but still she didn't move to attack.

"As a pillar you can do anything…you can do anything…anything? Anything of course!" Hikaru cried as it finally dawned on you.

"I can put my whole heart into it because my whole heart belongs to my friends and everyone at the palace and there is one way I can return to them and be happy!" Hikaru cried as she collected the aura flames around her and molded them into two bright red swords.

"I'm ready Nova!"

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Are you sure we have to wait outside the palace? Can't we be with Hikaru?" Umi pleaded as she tried to sway Clef with the saddest expression she could muster.

"There is nothing I can do Umi, it is tradition because anything can happen with the castle. The castle is controlled by the pillar Umi and right now it accepts Hikaru even though she isn't officially the pillar and I've lost control of everything in there." Clef sighed.

"I just want this whole thing to be over with." Clef sighed as she ran a hand through her purple hair. "How can you say such a thing?" Umi cried her face livid. "That is our Hikaru in there!"

"I'm sorry Umi I'm just really worn out." Clef sighed, he was to weary to even fight, argue, or whatever with Umi.

Umi blinked for a second then closed her eyes. She rubbed the bride of her nose with two fingers. "I'm sorry Clef I guess I'm just taking my anger out on you is all." She sighed.

"Aren't we all Umi?" Clef sighed as he sat down and Umi slowly followed. "I wonder how she is doing, don't you Umi?" Clef asked but there was no answer.

He felt a slight thump against his shoulder and looked to see Umi fast asleep on his shoulder. His cheeks flushed pink and he looked straight ahead. "Crazy woman getting so worried about Hikaru." He muttered.

"Fuu are you sure you are okay?" Ferio asked as he handed a hot cup of tea over to Fuu. "I will be okay." Fuu asked as she sipped the tea without evening knowing it was there.

"Where did you get this Ferio?" She asked looking down at the tea like she had just realized it was there. "Some people were making some and I asked for a cup. I don't think people would say no to their prince." Ferio said with a cocky smile.

'Ferio wipe that idiotic grin off your face." Fuu said with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me but you are friends of Hik-chan right?" A small girl asked them. She was very cute!

Her light pink hair was tied up in two small pigtails that barely reached her shoulders and her face was small and delicate. She wore a small whiter dress and looked no older then four.

"Who is Hik-chan and who are you?" Fu asked politely. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Aijou and I'm talking about Hikaru." The small girl smiled.

"Oh you must be Aka-chan that Hikaru is always talking about!" Fuu smiled, she was cuter then Hikaru described. "Of course I know Hik-chan then."

"Where is she Magic Knight, I couldn't find her?" Aijou asked and she looked very worried for Hik-chan.

"You can call me Fuu Aijou." Fuu smiled. "Hik-chan is in the palace." Fuu said calmly. "But we all had to get out of the palace so why is she in there Fuu-chan?" Aijou asked.

"She is taking a little test right now, don't worry she is supposed to be in there." Fuu said with a smile. "Like the math tests I have to take?" Aijou asked.

"Just like the math tests Ai-chan! Now go run along I'm sure your mother (this meaning one of the kitchen staff) is worried about you." Fuu smiled.

"Good bye it was nice to meet you Fuu-chan!" Aijou cried as she ran off. "She is so cute isn't she?" Fuu smiled.

"Hey Fuu don't you think I should have a nickname for you?" Ferio asked. "Like Kaze-chan for like wind or maybe that is no informal. How about my love?" Ferio thought as he listed of names.

"Ferio I like Fuu, those are horrible names!" Fuu laughed as she drank some of her tea with a smile. "Why do you even want to have a nickname for me?" She asked.

"I don't Fuu." He said saying her name with quite a lot of emphasize. "Then why did you say that?" Fuu laughed as she set her tea down.

"To make you feel better and it worked." Ferio grinned like a mad man. Fuu smiled and leaned into him. "You're sweet Ferio." She smiled.

"Thanks Fuu." Ferio grinned as she relaxed back and gave Fuu's head a light kiss.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

He had made sure no one saw he had left and had only gathered his sword and his horse that was now following him. The horse actually had had to trot to keep up with the pace Lantis was setting.

"Lantis." An all too familiar voice called. "Eagle what are you doing here?" Lantis said with a sigh.

"What does it look like Lantis? Lantis you are not leaving." Eagle announced. "How am I not leaving?" Lantis asked with a growl.

"Because I know you are smarter then that. You know Hikaru is smart and I'm sure she can figure out a way to become pillar and be happy and free. I can feel it in my gut and I have very good gut instincts. They saved your life once!" Eagle cried.

"I know you won't shut up about that." Lantis groaned. "You know what Lantis?" Eagle said as he ran a hand down the horses back and it swung its head around to bunt Eagle playfully.

"What should I know Eagle?" Lantis sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere fast. "I don't think knows you love Hikaru." Eagle said with a firm nod. "Who said I liked Hikaru?" Lantis asked.

"You can drop the act Lantis." Eagle said as he glared at Eagle. "…Fine so what?" Lantis asked turning so he didn't have to face Eagle.

"I think the only people who can tell that are people who now every little thing about you which would be me and Clef. I swear that Zagato, whatever he is doing at the moment, is probably yelling at you." Eagle said.

"Why would he be yelling at me?" Lantis asked in surprise. "Cause your too stubborn to know you still got a chance." Eagle said and began to walk away. "Do whatever you want but remember that." She yelled over his shoulder.

Eagle walked a little ways before he heard the light sound of feet and hooves hitting the ground. "I knew you would come." Eagle grinned. "Shut up." Was all Lantis growled.

"Oh and promise me when Hikaru becomes the pillar and somehow does the happy thing I was talking about that you be more obvious with your feelings." Eagle rambled.

"You are so odd Eagle." Lantis sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I said promise me!" Eagle called again. "Fine I promise!" Lantis cried. "Good now we must be going." Eagle grinned for he had just won another battle.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"You can never defeat me even if you believe with all your heart you can!" Nova cried. "I'm stronger then you and I know it!" Nova laughed but she could feel fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

Hikaru's eyes were so determined and her aura flames grew stronger and stronger around her body. She could feel a strong heat radiating from the flames even though they weren't real flames at all.

"I shall win and you know it because…"

"**Honoo no Ya." **

"Your heart is strong enough." That was all it took, the arrow of fire sprouting from Hikaru's aura swords was all it took.

It had pierced her right through the heart, or where her heart had been and was still stuck in her chest.

How had Hikaru known she had no heart because she had shared Hikaru and that was the one thing she couldn't have on her own.

The only way to recover a part of her your body that had split away from to connect you heart with where its heart should be and Nova could feel Hikaru's heart in the arrow in her chest.

She wasn't defeated yet she could still overpower Hikaru! The heart tie could go the other way too and poor Hikaru probably didn't know that! Nova smiled wickedly, she could take over Hikaru's body and become the pillar herself!

She got ready to send her soul surging through their connection but as she did she felt Hikaru's aura blocking hers. Her aura had suddenly become so strong.

"No you just can't be this strong from just believing in yourself! No!" Nova cried as her body was slowly pulled towards Hikaru.

Hikaru just smiled almost sweetly at Nova but Nova still fought the bond. Soon Nova felt her body weakening and the power she that had been raging inside began to quiet down.

"I'm sorry Nova you couldn't control your power and it was because I never learned to control it as well. I'm sorry but I will control it now I promise. Do you forgive me Nova?" Hikaru asked as Nova began to become one with Hikaru's body.

"Of course I do Hikaru; I'm finally free like I wanted to be. Thank you Hikaru." Nova whispered before she vanished.

"You passed I knew you would Hikaru." Emeraude said with a smile that held a sort of sweetness and sadness in it at the same time.

"Emeraude I know what to do know don't be sad." Hikaru said as she felt herself being pulled from the testing grounds and back to reality.

"Thank you Hikaru I can finally be a peace and so can all the former pillars." Emeraude said with a smile of relief and her body vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Hikaru felt her body being pulled upwards, in her dream world and the real world as well. Her flame aura danced around her and it spread a warm feeling all through her body.

Hikaru laughed as it twisted around her and she opened her eyes. She was no totally out of the testing area but she was in the air above Cephiro and her flames still danced around her.

She could help but burst into laughter now and she oddly felt very happy right now. "Of course my aura knows how to make me feel better." She said with a sigh.

"Hikaru!" She heard multiple cries from below here. She looked down to find everyone gathered in the grounds. "Princess Hikaru, Hikaru the pillar, Pillar Hikaru." The names range through the crowd and they all dropped to the ground in a bow.

"Call me Hikaru and don't bow like that I won't be pillar for long!" Hikaru called down to them. Everyone sat up with very confused faces.

"You are not going to kill yourself Hikaru?" Fuu asked slowly and loudly. Hikaru was way to happy right now to be killing herself.

"You'll see." Hikaru said with a wink. "We'll this will be my first time praying so how do I go about this." She rambled to herself.

She got down on her knees, her flames cradling her like a baby who had just fell down. "My first and only wish is for the pillar system to be destroyed and al the rules with it. No one should be denied love!" Hikaru paused here for a breath.

"Cephiro will use the power of love and friendship to power itself. The love between friends and lovers shall hold up the land for what is stronger then belief in your friends." Hikaru smiled as she thought of all her friends.

For a second nothing happened then it all happened at once. Hikaru found herself on the ground, her flame aura gone and Cephiro was whole again and even more beautiful then she remembered it.

"Hikaru you did it!" Umi cried as she ran over to Hikaru and pulled her into a fierce hug. "The pillar system is really gone… Clef whispered in shock.

"Don't worry Clef we will always need a guru around here but you will be a guru who can love." Hikaru announced happily.

"Why would I need such a thing as that?" Clef said turning his blushing face away. Umi let Hikaru go to glare at Clef. "Clef love is supposed to be beautiful!" She cried before stomping away from him.

'Wait Umi I didn't mean anything by it!" Clef cried before running after her. "Crazy woman." He added under his breath.

"It seems almost everything is back to normal. It happened so fast I'm a little in shock myself. I guess we need to get everyone back inside. You are there Prince Ferio they will listen to you." Fuu said as she smiled lightly and gave Hikaru a light hug.

"Fine but I don want to." Ferio grunted. "Get a move along, nothing to see here let us all go inside and get some well deserved rest!" Ferio cried as he began pushing the crowd gathering around Hikaru towards the door.

Aijou broke free of the crowd and ran to Hikaru. "Hik-chan mommy said you were the pillar but you got rid of it!" Aijou cried as she jumped into Hikaru's arms.

"Ai-chan, my little Aka-chan don't worry about it! Everything is just going to great from now one!" Hikaru grinned as she hugged Aijou.

She set Aijou down and gave her a little pat on the head. "You better go to your mom Ai-chan!" She smiled as Aijou ran over. "I love you Hik-chan!" She called.

"I love you too Ai-chan."

"Your jealous cause you want Hikaru to say that to you aren't ya?" Eagle asked as grinned at Lantis as they waited for the crowd to leave.

Lantis just gave Eagle a glare meaning he was not amused. "Fine but you must be jealous cause you Hikaru to run and jump into your arms." Eagle grinned even bigger if that was even possible.

"If you don't shut up I swear I will punch you so hard that you will not wake up for a long time." Lantis growled and his eyes were closed in annoyance or anger but you couldn't tell which.

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend would you? Also remember we are signing a peace treaty so punching me in the face would not be a good idea." Eagle smirked and began to walk off.

"Wait where are you going?" Lantis called. "Remember your promise well it's time to live up to it!" Eagle called as he walked casually away.

"Shit"

Hikaru smiled in relief as the last of the people left. "Finally I think I've had enough of Hikaru I can't believe you got rid of the system for my lifetime!" She shouted.

"I think you will have to deal with it for a while." Lantis chuckled. Hikaru turned around in surprise. "Lantis I was wondering where you were." She gulped.

"Well most people, myself including, can't imagine the pillar system being destroyed but I must thank you. You've done something I've always wished I could do myself." Lantis explained.

"Thank you Lantis... I can't imagine life without being able to love… my friends." She said with a flustered smile.

"Well now no more tragedies like my brothers can happen." Lantis sighed but this time in relief and joy. "How can you be so sure they would happen again?" Hikaru asked.

"Because fate has the annoying habit of repeating itself with the oddest people." Lantis explained as she sat down in the grass to look at the flowers blooming next to him.

"The oddest people… your odd Lantis." Hikaru sighed as she sat down to gaze at the flower too.

"Not really… my brother was odd I guess and I'm a lot like him so maybe I could be considered weird in a way." He rambled.

"You both were quiet, and stubborn." Hikaru laughed. "I don't mean like that I mean in events." Lantis corrected her.

"Events… what events?" Hikaru asked confused. "Why does she have to be so naïve…? I can't be subtle about anything can I?" Lantis whispered to himself.

"What did you say Lantis?" Hikaru asked. "Oh it was nothing." Lantis said as she pulled him out of his own thoughts.

"Hikaru can I tell you something?" Lantis asked with a small frown. "Of course you can tell me anything that is what I'm here for!" Hikaru laughed with a giant grin. Lantis couldn't help but I give a small smile.

"I love you." He said it simply, he never was a very out there person but it was better just to get it down with faster. There was a long silence till Hikaru opened her mouth.

"Lantis you don't mean that." She gulped and her eyes were wide in surprise or shock, probably both. "Yea I do." He said before looking at the flower again. "Damn Eagle, I was going to try to do it at the right time and he forces me to do right in the open like this." He added under his breath.

Hikaru bent down and stared at the flower for a long time. "I love you too." She added. "Really?" Lantis asked. "Yep I do." Hikaru added with a nod.

It wasn't very romantic at all, both were in so much shock or too nervous to do anything properly but they had both said it.

Hikaru stood up to leave but ended up tripping and Lantis quickly got up to try to catch her but it didn't work out as planned.

How it worked out was Hikaru's lips and Lantis coming into contact with each others.

Hikaru pulled quickly away with a large blush on her face.

Lantis was quite lucky that Eagle had forced that promise upon him. So their first kiss was an accident but it wasn't going to be their last.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMR**

Finally done! I hope you like it! Very open ended could right a sequel but I probably won't because I got this great idea for anew one! I actually think it will be much better then this one… this one kinda sucked if you ask me but this was a super long chappie!

Hope you liked my story!

**Notes:**

Aijou- A made up character I like her a lot, might use her again later. Her name means love. Her mother must have said it to her before she left so that is why she was repeating it.

Aka-chan-Means baby, a nickname between Hikaru and Aijou.

Don't want to spoil that chappie with an Omake ending!


End file.
